Wolf's Fallen Angel
by Wyvrengirl
Summary: BACK UP AND RUNNING! Ayumu had once traveled along side Kiba in search of Paradise. In Jagura's Keep they were seperated. One forgetting the other searching. Together again but now Jagura is the least of their problems. Kiba/OC, with Toboe/OC Fluff , Cheza/Oc, & Tsume/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Wolf's Rain but I do own this idea, and my characters. So no stealing or I'll be very sad.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~01~

"Ayumu! Get up your going to be late!" My mom yells from my bedroom door.

"nnnn...okay I'm up." I say pushing my black and rose patterned covers off and stepping out of be, "I hate the first day of school. It's always so boring."

I look at my door to see my brother standing there smiling at me," Come on sis, your school can't be that bad."

"Wanna make a bet on that?" I say pushing past him and walking into the kitchen.

"Nope, bets with you tend to turn out dangerous to my health. Just sayin' it can't be that bad. I mean it's just a school, not like an army of undead are going to attack you when you go in." he says messing my hair up, heading out the door to head to his school, "Later!"

"Ayumu, you need to get breakfast, and I have to leave for work. Don't forget to feed Magic, and lock the house when you leave. Have a good day baby. Love you." My mother says as she hugs and kisses my forehead than leaves for work.

I stand there for four minutes just spacing out when my cat, Magic, comes up behind me and rubs up against the back of my legs. I jump because of the fact that her fur shocked me, and scared me half to the moon and back again. I fall down backwards and land on my ankles.

I look over at her and she starts to purr, and lick my hand lovingly.

"*sigh* This is what I get for staying up late to watch Inu-yasha instead of going to sleep early."I get up and make myself breakfast.

I put my bowl into the sink after I finish and pick out my outfit for school. I picked out my ripped pants, my polo assn. boots, and my red naruto hodded t-shirt. I was brushing my hair when my cell started to ring.

"Ah ha! GOT YOU!" I dive for where the sound was coming from," Hello, this is Ayumu, and the evil disappearing phone, who may I ask is calling?"

"So the phone disappeared again? Hm...interesting. Where was it hiding this time?" Katie's voice rings out.

"Hey! It does disappear, and I don't know how it does it. This time it was in the clothes basket." I get up to finish brushing my hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey I need a ride, so do you think you could give me one?" She asked a bit preoccupied.

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure. Hey what eyeshadow should I wear?" I ask, quiet seriously.

" I think you should use a color that matches you pant color. Oh! Dylan needs a ride too." She says, as I hear a ding from a microwave.

"Okay, we'll pick him up as we head the backway. Gotta go!" I say as I pack my bookbag and grab a poptart.

"Yep, see ya, in a second." She says hanging up.

I then put on my eyeliner and blue eyeshadow, and grab my keys. As I ran down to my truck Katie throws her packpack in the back and get in

the passenger side and I toss my bag back, and get in.

"First day of school. Lets hope this year is different than the rest." I say starting the truck up and pulling out of my driveway, pulling into the

street.

"Yeah, I've heard that we're supposed to have some new students. If I heard correctly there should be eight of them." Katie says.

"Hm...the popular kids will probably get to them first." I say, "Dylan's not waiting outside. What's he up to?"

I call his cell and he comes hopping out an throwing his backpack in with mine and Katie's. Katie scoots over and Dylan gets in.

"Let's go now." I say driving out and down the gravel road with Kelly Clarkson playing in the truck.

As we drive we pass an old truck, and 2 new hybrids, that were about to pull out but had to stop for us to pass by.

"Hey, who's those people?" Dylan asked.

"Don't know, don't care." I say as we pull into the main road to school.

As I pull into the parking lot the truck passes us again, and takes the spot I was about to take. I pull into the next one over.

"tch, jerks." I say getting out and grabbing my bag.

Katie nd Dylan do the same and we start walking away we hear:

"HEY! Wait up a sec."

We turn around and see...

Cliffhanger! Sorry but I'm suffering from writers block. If you have any ideas of who you think called out to them, let me know and I'll reveal it to you. Laterz.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from wolf's rain but I do own this idea, and my characters. So no stealing or I'll be very sad.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~02~ ~My P.O.V.~

RECAP:

As I pull into the parking lot the truck passes us again, and takes the spot I was about to take. I pull into the next one over.

"tch, jerks." I say getting out and grabbing my bag.

Katie and Dylan do the same and we start walking away we hear:

"HEY! Wait up a sec."

We turn around and see...

Got it? Good.

Story start:

We see a girl who looks around 20 maybe 19, with black hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She was wearin a skirt blouse combo that was black/blue with a belt around her waist. She had boots up to her mid thigh, and a red scarf tied around her neck. As she got closer I got a wiff of her smell and she smelled alot like a dog.

Right behind her we see two men. The closer one was around 20 to 21 years old, with light brown hair, light skin(not pale though) and amber eyes. He was wearing a yellow hoddie, with a pair of light blue sweat pants. He wore tennis shoes and had a dog collor around his neck. After him was a man who looked around 50 years old, with gray hair, and black eyes that looked haunted by the past. He wore a trench coat and a hunters/cowboy hat on his head.

"So sorry about pulling into that parking spot before you, we had no idea that you were there. We are here for a presentation, which way is the office?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side a little, kind of like a puppy.

"Go to the right entrance, through the double doors, and its the first door when you enter." Katie says casually, as I continue walking towards the commons.

As I walk away I notice the 2 hybrids pull into the spots next my truck, and I see 2 boys get out of the white one and a boy and a girl get out of the red one. They all look around at us as Katie and Dylan look at them shocked that they looked pretty cute. I shrug my shoulders and turn and continue towards the commons, as I went I relised Kat and Dylan weren't following me.

"KAT! DY! Come on or you'll be late!" I shout as I see some of the teachers getting ready to lock the doors, and they wouldn't let us in even if we made a second late.

"OH CRAP!" they shout in unison as they race after me as I laugh walking into the school as the teachers shake their heads at us in confussion.

Little did I notice that as I was entering the school building I had a faint glow about me, that Kat, Dylan, and the strangers all noticed. The glow encased me in a second skin of the color of the moon. Kat and Dylan look at eachother worriedly because this has happened before. When it happened before I passed out look at me and run to stop me from going any farther when the glow stopped before they reached me and I looked normal again.

"What are you guys waiting for? Not like I've grown two heads or anything. COME ON!" I shout to Kat and Dylan.

They sigh in relief and then look and run to get into the school after me. Just as we enter the bell rings for students to start reporting to their classes. We all dash to get to our lockers and get to out first hour classes so we don't get detentions for being late on the first day of school.( My school really does this. It's so stupid. T.T)

*someone else's pov*

"hey did you see that glow."

"yeah it was a wolf glow. Looks like we found our girl"

"But she doesn't seem to remeber us."

"This one is sure she'll remember us soon."

"We just have to get her to talk to us. Maybe one of us will have a class with her, we can try then."

"She completly blew blue and me off."

"She's just trying to get through a school day. Can't blame her for wanting to ignore you porky."

"HEY wanna say that to my face!"

"cut it out you guys. Lets get this day over with so we can get her back with us were she belongs."

"YEAH!"

LITW(WG):Yeah, rewrote and a little longer! though not that much of a difference...I .TT

DL: yeah you do, even if your just not at ease with this story like the others.

NV: Don't tell her that. This story is just beginning.

KD: What's going on? Hmmm LITW Stop making voodoo dolls of DL and NV. Here I brought you more Inu-Yasha episodes.

LITW: YAY! Marathon! Well as soon as I finish these episodes the next chapter should be ready to go...i hope.


	3. Chapter 3

I got an idea for this chapter and had to get it down before it left me, since writer's block is so evil. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character form wolf's rain but I do own this idea, and my characters. SO no stealing or I'll be very sad.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~03~ ~My P.O.V.~

RECAP:

"cut it out you guys. Lets get this day over with so we can get her back with us were she belongs."

"YEAH!"

Got it? Good.

Story start:

"Hey Ayumu, do you feel okay?" Dylan asked for the millionth time to day.

"Yes! I fell fine! Why do you keep asking anyway?" I turn and look at him confused.

"Well when we were heading into the building it looked like you were glowing." He says quickly.

"Glowing? Dylan are you alright? Do you have a fever?" I ask concerned.

"You were glowing! Kat you saw it to right?" He turns to her.

"Yeah, Ayumu you were glowing white. But when we got into the building it just stopped." She walks over to me, "The glow looked like a wolf's glow, you know when you see a wolf in the moon light they glow with it's light."

"Yeah, I know that glow. But guys how could I have been glowing, that's just not possible." I shut my locker door, and put my backpack over my shoulder, "Come on we should head to our classes."

I walk past them and we head for the libary, because we don't have a first hour. As we head there I notice that there we alot of soilders in our school, or at least more than normal. We have noble kids going to our school so we're used to them, but not this many. We get into the libary and set our stuff in the chairs and start putting books back in there spots.

"Hey, guys do you know why all these soilders are here? Is someone important coming today?" I turn towards after ten minutes.

"I think that Lady Jagara is supposed to come here today. Something about looking for someone to become an understudy or something." Kat states.

"Lady Jagara, the woman who thinks she's the queen of the world? Isn't she a professor to the college class kids?" I say boredly.

"Yeah, anyways she's supposed to take a look at those of us in the senior class. Guess we have to put up with her." Dylan sighs.

"haha." Me and Kat begin laughing at Dylan, when suddenly to glass in the windows is shattered, "What!"

We get blown into the shelves and the world goes black.

~With the guys~

"Kiba it's Jagara! She's found her too!" Hige yells as he stands up.

"We have to find her. Come on." Kiba says throwing the debris off of himself, and the others and him all run to the libary, were they had seen you.

Cheza, Cher, Hubb, and Quent all went about trying to see if any one was alive.

~With you~

"Uhhh..ouch." I push off the shelves and stand up slowly, I look at myself and see I have cuts going all over my arms and legs, "Katie, Dylan!"

I run over to where they had been and start digging through the debris. After a few minutes I uncover them, but I was too late. I check their pulses but there was nothing.

"Hey, guys comeon this isn't funny. Get up.." I push them lightly to get them to move, "Come on, get up...GET UP!"

I fall to my knees as I cry out in pain, they were my only friends, the only ones that I could trust, and they were dead.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

WG: Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long ot get this one up. For some reason the some of the stories I'm writing come right out and keep on coming, but his one is causing me a few problems. Well, this one is up and I have an idea of the next chapter, but we'll see how it goes. LaterZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character form wolf's rain but I do own this idea, and my characters. SO no stealing or I'll be very sad.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~04~

RECAP:

I fall to my knees as I cry out in pain, they were my only friends, the only ones that I could trust, and they were dead."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

Got it? Good.

Story start:

~Kiba's POV~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream rings out.

"Was that?" Hige asked as we stopped at the sound.

"Yeah, that was her, we've got to get to her before she awakens her powers." I say as we start running and rush into the libary.

I walk in slowly and look around. The place was totally destroyed, and in the far corner was two bodies with what looked like a jacket and coat covering them. Standing over them was Ayumu, she had blood dripping from her arm, and tears falling to the ground. I walk over to her carful not to startle her.

"Ayumu?" I say once I'm less than a foot away.

She looks at me and then looks away. I see that her eyes were pure gold.

"Why? Why did they have to die?" she whispers.

"Because you were there." A voice says from behind us, we both turn and see...

~My POV~

"That's why they died. Because of you." Lady Jagara says walking towards me, "If you remain here everyone you love will be killed to get to you. Don't you see your worth more than anyone in this town."

"No one is worth more that another person. We are all equal." I say quietly looking at my friends, "To those we love we are worth more than others."

"Ah, yes, emotions. They are wonderful things, for humans that is." She walks over and looks down at my friends corpses.

"What do you mean by 'for humans'?" I say as I notice the boy who was talking to me move behind her.

"That your not human, my dear. Your something that is far more sacred than a human." She says, "You are a wolf, my dear, a paradise wolf to be more specific."

"What?" I look at my hands, "I'm a wolf? Your insane!"

The boy then attacks her and then grabs my hand and we run out of the libary and meet up with his friends.

"Guys we have to go! Jagara is here!" He yells as we run out of the school.

We don't get into the cars instea he keeps pulling me as we run into the woods that are less than a mile away from the school. I look back and see a ship hovering over the building.

"What are they doing?" I say quietly, suddenly I run into the boys back.

He turns around and looks at the ship, as a light shots down into the school. He then turns me around so that I'm now faicng his chest and a loud explosion and a bright light suddenly apprear. I close my eyes tight from the pain of such a bright light even though I was not facing it.

"How could she do that. The whole town..." a womans voice says, "No one could survive that."

I pull myself away from the boy and see what she means, the whole town was in flames, completely destroyed.

"No...it can't be." I shake my head in disbielf, "My family, friends, everyone...their all dead."

I start to feel lightheaded, when the world swirls in colors and then it goes black. As I fall someone catches me, and I hear them say my name, but nothing matters anymore. Everyone I have ever known was dead, all because of something that I may or may not be. I never asked for this, if only I'd never been born.

WG: The next chappie! It's getting easier to get these chapters out. The story is just coming to me. Not sure how long that will last but as long as it does I'll be pumping these chapters out.

DL: This story is getting a bit depressing...

WG: It will get better soon. She's just going through a hard time right now.

DL: By the way last chapter...WHY DID YOU KILL ME OFF!

WG: *winces* I had to add some emotional turama. Besides if it's someone I know, I can write better due to the emotional connection. If you really dies I'd do anything to kill the one who killed you.

NV: I'm not in it. T.T

WG: O.O' you wanted to be killed?

NV: NO! I just want to be in a story for once.

WG: *sigh* Well I've got problems on the home front with DL and NV so... LaterZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay Everyone. I don't own wolf's rain, but this idea is mine. Thank you for your cooperation.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~05~

RECAP:

Everyone I have ever known was dead, all because of something that I may or may not be. I never asked for this, if only I'd never been born.

Here we go...

Story Start:

~My POV~

"how is she?" I twich as I feel a hand touch my cheek gently, "She's gotta be in shock."

"wouldn't you be too? Everything she's ever known is gone, she has no one." A kind voice says.

"She has to snap out of it at somepoint. She should just get over it." (give you two gueses who says this).

"Hey, she's just a girl. They get overly emotional all the time" That voice laughs, "OUCH! hey what was that for?"

"Stop being an idiot, or i won't talk to you." a rough girl's voice echos out.

"Hey, quiet...I think she's waking up." The kind voice says, "How are you feeling?"

I sit up and see that I'm in a room, more than likely a hospital room by the smell. I take in the faces of the people. It's the same one's who dragged me into the forest after everything.

*Why did they save me. I'm better off dead, just like everyone else.* I look at my hands and then snap my head up quickly,"Who gave you the right to keep me alive!"

They all look at me shocked at the fact that I yelled at them for saving my life. The woman next to me, I remember Ms. Cher the new science teacher, smiles softly and touches my head.

"We saved you because you are important to us. We couldn't just let you die." She whispers, "I f we could we would have saved any survivors but...none where there."

"No, someone had to have survived. Somebody anybody." I stand up and grab my jacket off the dresser, "Just because you guys saved me don't expect me to thank you. I'm going to look for my friends. And just try to stop me, I dare you."

They just move out of my path as I leave the room. I get out of the hospital and start running in the direction I took to get home from this same place when Nora was sick. I get there in about an hour, and find the town in ruins. The buildings where now rubble, cars crushed, and there were bodies everywhere. I run to the place we'd all hangout, a small house hidden by a section of trees. The house had collasped halfway in on itself, I got in to the building to hear the floors creak under my weight.

*It won't hold together much longer. I have to see if anyone is here though.* I look in the rooms on the first floor to find no one there, the second floor was completly destroyed, so I head into the basement.

"hello..." I slowly go down the stairs, "Guys? anyone here?"

"...Ayumu..." I hear a weak reply, my heart freezes the voice was so quiet.

"Where are you?" I move slowly listening for them.

"...stairs..." I turn around and see some of the floor had fallen through right above the stairs.

I start to move some of the boards when a familiar head of black hair is revealed. I move the last few pieces off of the person, and take my jacket and cover them.

"Nora it's okay I've got you." I lift her up carefully, *At least I can save one of my friends, maybe when I get her out of here I can leave her with somebody who will protect her. I can't protect anybody.*

I get out of the house just as it completly crashes down on itself. Nora flinches and I start to walk away, when I hear a wolf's howl.

"Ayumu, what was that?" Nora looks at me scared.

"Just a wolf, it won't harm us." I set her down, " Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, just a few splinters but that's it. You look worse than I do, what happened?" She looks me over, "You look like you've been hit by a car."

"I..." I start when I hear people running towards us.

I stand and turn around to see those people from the hospital, and the boy right behind me. I glare at them as I watch them stop in front of us.

"What did you think you where doing?" The boy moves towards me,"You could have gotten yourself killed by running off like that."

"I had to see if anyone was alive, besides why should you care. I'm nobody important." I say, "Whatever that woman thought I was she's wrong so if you believed her, then I suggest that you forget it and leave me alone."

"Ayumu, that woman's name was Jagara, she's in charge on the army." Ms. Cher steps forward, "She's looking for wolves, a specific type too. The paradine wolves, wolves born of the blood of a wolf and a lunar flower. You are one of them."

"I'm not a bloody wolf!" I shout at them, "I'm just a teenage girl who wants to live her own life, with my friends."

"You don't do as others tell you. You've always been different from the other kids." The boy looks straight at me, "You are protective of those you love. You smell, hear, see better than any one you know. You feel when the storms move in. You are a wolf whether you like it or not."

Nora stand up and touches my arm,"What are they talking about?"

I close my eyes trying to block out everyone, there where too many different scents around me. I slowly breath in and out, trying to calm myself down.

"Why does it matter if I'm a wolf or not, Nora smells just like I do, we just want to be left alone. That's the reason we are not going to believe what you say." I open my eyes feeling the boy get closer," Haven't you ever wanted to just be normal?"

They all look at one another slowly, and I notice that they are split into two groups. The boy,and the other wolves are together. Ms. Cher and the two adult men are together a little ways away form them. The wind starts to pick up as the air starts to get damp.

"It's going to rain soon." I whisper looking at the sky, "It will wash away everything, why can't you just let it?"

"Because we lost you once, and I'm not letting that happen again." The boy looks at me with his piercing blue eyes, "Not ever again."

"what?" I look at them all, "I've never seen you guys before in my life. You must have the wrong girl."

"No we have the right wolf." He says then hands something to me, "You left this behind when you were taken from us."

I look and see a blood red collar, and the tag has my name and a number written into it. Nora takes it and looks closely, then looks at me.

"It smells like you. It has to be yours." She says handing it back to me, "They can help us, they don't smell like killers."

She walks over to the other wolves as I stare at the collar. I hear the wolf call again, and I recogize it.

*Rilaly( Rie-aly)* I look towards the call then look at Nora. I hand the collar to the boy.

"I can't trust you just because you have this collar. If anything happens to Nora while she's with you, i'll kill you." I then run as fast as I can getting away from them.

I hear Nora call out for me to stop, but I keep running till I knew they couldn't get to me. I stopped and looked up into the sky as I started to cry again. The sky opened up and shed it's tears with me, washing away the dust, the blood. Washing away everything that once was.

WG: Well this is a long one for this story. Sorry it's taken so long to get it out, i've been getting sick, and homework's been piling up. Not much in ways of excuses but I'm really sorry.

NV: YOu get sick way to often maybe you should see a doctor.

WG: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DL: Scardy cat.

WG: *cries* They scare me. They are alwasy poking you and sticking wooden sticks in your mouth.

NV: Oh well, but hey I'm in this chapter! Yay! And now your leaving me behind...what's up with that.

WG: My story my mind, none of your buisness. Well Gotta go Physics is the evilest subject into world, it must be destroyed. LaterZ!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay Everyone. I don't own wolf's rain, but this idea is mine. Thank you for your cooperation.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~06~

RECAP:

I hear Nora call out for me to stop, but I keep running till I knew they couldn't get to me. I stopped and looked up into the sky as I started to cry again. The sky opened up and shed it's tears with me, washing away the dust, the blood. Washing away everything that once was.

Off we go (to neverland)...not really just watched peterpan and it's stuck in my head.

Story Start:

~My POV~

The rain falls heavilly as I make my way north through the woods, getting closer to Rilaly's howls. The storm gets worse and worse never letting up on the rain just washing everything it touches away. I enter a clearing and see a deep brown wolf laying under a rock in the middle of the clearing. I run over and touch her fur gently.

"Rilaly...wake up it's me, Ayumu." I look at her checking for wounds.

She opens her eyes and shifts to her human form,"Well it took you long enough. Where's Nora? Isn't she with you."

I look out into the rain and then turn to her, "She's safe, come on we need to get moving. He's waiting for us, and we should get to him as soon as we can."

She nods her head and we both walk out into the storm and disappear into the woods as the darkness falls softly over the world.

~With Nora~

"Ayumu!" I call out trying to get her to come back.

"Hey kid knock it off. Just deal with it she left you behind, she's nothing but a coward." the one they called Tsume says.

"Don't you dare say that about her!" The boy with the peircing blue eyes says pinning Tsume to a tree,"She's scared, and alone. We need to do anything we can to get her back."

"As long as the kid's here she'll come back to us. But females are so annoying." Tsume says, "Kiba, if that girl does anything to upset me I won't hold back."

"Ayumu wants us to take care of Nora, not beat her. If you do anything to her, I'll make you regret it. I swear." Blue says coming over to me," If he hurts you tell me and I'll get us out of here, and we'll find Ayumu together. I promise."

I look at her and smile, while the sky opens up hides my tears from them.

~time lapse: About 3 months later.~

"Hey. Ayumu wait up!" Rilaly shouts as I take off running suddenly.

"He's up here Rilaly. Big Brother is up that hill!" I shout back as we get closer to the top of the hill.

We stop when we reach the top and look at the house surrounded by trees. I walk towards the house and look in the windows, and I see a boy sitting in a chair looking out the back window.

"Torin." I whisper and then go to the door and enter the house.

"Ayumu, what if he doesn't want to see if he doesn't recognize you." Rilaly says.

I look at her then countinue in the house and stop when I stand right in front of the boy. I kneel down and look at his face. He has black hair with blood red eyes. I touch my own black hair and then touchs his head gently.

"Big brother, I'm here now. Lets go home, please?" I ask scared he'd say no and turn away from me.

He looks up and smilies at me gently, and pulls me into a hug and breaths deeply,"Yes lets go home, baby sister. It's been far too long since we've seen our mother."

I smile and Rilaly nods her head to Torin. We all head out of the house and down the hill into town when I hear gunshots close by. I freeze and listen to hear who's being shot at.

"What is it?" Torin asked when he noticed I stopped.

"Someone is being shot at, and they are coming this way." I say turning towards the small beat up bridge off to our side.

We all tense up when the footsteps get closer and then we see a cloaked person run towards us. I freeze catching their scents and seeing them run to me. Their hood falls down and Nora looks up at me.

"Ayumu!" She holds on to me and is shaking.

"Nora what are you doing here? I though you would be with those people?" I say as Rilaly and Torin come over to us.

"I was but then they said something about how females are always in the way or doing stupid stuff and they don't need us." Nora says as I see the one called Blue run around the corner too.

"We can't stay here much longer those hunters are not that far behind me." She says holding her bleeding side.

"Rilaly, help her, we're moving out now." I say and for the first time since I can remember, I shift into my wolf shape as Blue Rilaly and Nora do the same.

I shifts into a black wolf with white stocking feet, I have pure green eyes. Nora is a mink brown color, with blue eyes. We all start running with Torin keeping up easily and we run until we reach the barren lands in the north. I see a cave up ahead and we stop there to rest up, and wait out the storm that's coming in.

"So the boys said they didn't need any females around?" I say treating Blue's wound,"They do anything else?"

"Tsume hit Nora, and I got us out of there before the boys could hurt us anymore because I bit Tsume in the shoulder and took a good hunk of meat out of him." Blue says as I finish up.

"I told them not to hurt her." I growl, "I guess I shouldn't have left her with them. Nora, I'm sorry baby girl. I won't leave you behind again."

She smiles then falls to sleep, Rilaly and Torin joining her soon after. Blue watches them and falls asleep about an hour later. I stay up and look out to the storm, the snow swirling like a tornado in the wind.

WG: Well Finally got this chapter out, sorry for it taking so long. I got really busy with school and family stuff. So now that school is over I should be able to get more chapters out but I can't promise that they will be out quickly, but they'll get out as soon as I can get them out. Well, LaterZ!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Okay Everyone. I don't own wolf's rain, but this idea is mine. Thank you for your cooperation.

"talking out loud"

*talking in your head*

^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~06~

RECAP:

"Nora, I'm sorry baby girl. I won't leave you behind again."

She smiles then falls to sleep, Rilaly and Torin joining her soon after. Blue watches them and falls asleep about an hour later. I stay up and look out to the storm, the snow swirling like a tornado in the wind.

Story Start:

"Come on guys get up, we need to move out before anyone finds us here." I say poking nora's side continuously.

"Five more minutes..."She mumbles and everyone else agrees.

"If you guys don't get up right now Torin and I will leave all of you here to find your own way home." I stand up and place my hands on my hips, "So Get Up NOW!"

They all jump up and start moving to leave, as I shake my head and sigh looking into the clouds. Torin laughs from beside me, and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"They were bound to find out about your alpha attitude sooner or later. Better they find out now so they know who's in charge." He says as we walk over to the small lake next to where we had stayed.

The water was partially frozen over but there was a spot for us to get some water to drink. We sat there for a few minutes as Torin stood in the water, and talked about which way we should head.

"I think the boys were going to head east then north, or at least that's the way they were heading." Blue says as I look at a map that I swiped.

"Well that's one way to get to where we're going but it also passes throught nobles territory. I think we should just head north from here until we reach this town it's a good place to rest up and earn some money. And not alot of people there know about us wolves." I say folding the map up, "Let's get moving."

"Ayumu?" Nora speaks up a little after we started moving, "Do you think we'll run into the boys in that town? I mean it's just that they seem to want to get back with you, especially Kiba, he was really sad when you ran from us, back when this started."

"If we run into them then we run into them, we will not purposely go looking for them." I say without looking back at her, "I don't remember who they are so I can't be to sure that I can trust them, no offense Blue."

"None taken, but I can tell you how we met if that might help you." She looks up at the sky.

"Later once we've found a place to rest." I say and then we travel quietly, for the next few hours with a few outbursts from Nora claims that she's bored.

~The Boys~

"Kiba! They where here and they found Ayumu." Hige calls out from the cave, "And it smells like they have a flower with them."

"We're getting closer. Did Blue leave any clues as to where they were going?" Kiba moves closer and catches my scent.

"Yeah she wrote going north and then to the town where the nobles land meets the free lands." Hige wanders out and then they start moving out, "Think Cher and Hubb can keep the others in check? I mean Quent is probably okay, and Toboe is a well behaved pup, but Tsume..."

"He knows the plan, they go east then north to get to that town and we follow the others to catch up with them and convince Ayumu to come back to us." Kiba looks down, "She won't understand unless all of us tell her what happened."

"They took her from us, what more is there to understand?" Hige says bordly.

"There has to be something she remembers, there's got to be something we're missing. But what?" Kiba says to himself as they speed up there pace.

~Back with you: Nightfall~

"We should stop here for the night. It's close to the town so we should definatly get there tomorrow." I says sitting down under the hollow tree that Rilaly found.

Nora curls up right next to me and falls asleep instantly. Rilaly leans against the inside of the tree and closes her eyes. Torin is out in the lake right in front of the tree. And Blue walks over and sits next to me.

"Want me to tell you what happened?" She asked quietly.

I look at her then look out at the moon thinking about whether or not I really want to know what had happened between me and those boys. I know there is a part of my memories that I can't recall. My parents said that they had found me bleeding in the forest near our town, and had taken me in as their own. That was two years ago now, and it seemed so long ago.

"Okay, tell me what happened. I want to know everything, but if I tell you to stop. You stop, no trying to convinve me to listen to more." I look her straight in the eyes and she can't keep the gaze so she looks down.

"I promise. I won't push you into remember anything you don't want to remember. And I'll give you the quick version because the only ones who know all the details are Kiba, yourself, and Jagara." She sighs then looks out at the lake quietly.

WG: That's it for this chapter. I need to think up some new plot points. And I kinda got stuck in my Eragon story so I'm trying to think up some ideas for it aswell. If anyone has any ideas just message me, or review and tell me your idea's.

NV: O.O Wow you must be stuck.

DL: Yeah normaly you can think up a plot and go through the whole thing in a few days.

WG: I know. but I haven't been able to think up plots for any stories except my dragon age story, which reminds me I'm going to be posting an Alistair/Cousland story up soon. So if you like those stories keep an eye out for it. LaterZ!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everyone should know this by now, I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I do own myself and this story. Thank you.

"talking out loud"  
*talking in your head*  
^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~06~  
RECAP:

"I promise. I won't push you into remember anything you don't want to remember. And I'll give you the quick version because the only ones who know all the details are Kiba, yourself, and Jagara." She sighs then looks out at the lake quietly.

Story Start:

"I joined the group right when Cheza had been taken by Darcia. You and the boys were in a warehouse that I had run into to get away from some perverted humans. The boys scared them away and we left the warehouse. You had tried to convince me to join you guys but I left. Hige had followed me and I gave in. We had been making our way out of town when those guys showed up again and started to shot at us. A couple of older humans shot at them and they left, running saying how they would tell Jagara where we were. You and I were still in our wolf forms but we look more like dogs than wolves." She says and pauses.

"Go on." I say quietly remembering what she was talking about, but it was still hazy.

"Well, after that we made it to Darcia's keep. The boys tried to get us to stay behind but you ignored them and went inside and I followed you. We got to the main hall and found Darcia with Cheza, and a woman who looked to be asleep. Kiba ran straight at Darcia, and they fought while the rest of us tried to get to Cheza but Darcia was stronger than we thought. He was able to keep us away from her." She sighs," He had gotten to her and held her by the back of her neck. She screamed, and all of us couldn't move but you recovered quickly and bit into Darcia's arm. He dropped Cheza just as Cher, Hubbs, and Pops came in. Hubb grabbed Cheza and they started to leave because the whole place was starting to come down on us. Darcia was beaten by the boys, we were starting to make our way out when Pops was about to fire on Kiba. I got in the way and then we left."

"When we got outside we saw a noble's ship was taking Hubb and Cher. Kiba ran after them and the rest of us where running to get away. We had just gotten off of the building when it exploded. You, me, and Cher all ended up together, so we made our way towards Jagara's keep, hoping to find the others. I don't know where the boys or Pops went they haven't told me that yet." She looks at me," Do you remember any of this?"

"Bit and pieces of it." I say looking at my hands, "When we were heading for Jagara's keep we ran into a group of her soldier's right?"

"That's right, some of the men that Cher had been working with before helped stop them and we took their tags thinking that they would be useful somehow. And they were with them we were able to get into her city, but that's where things got weird, it seemed like everyone was just wandering around with no life to them. Cher told us to split up at that point. That was the last time I saw you." She says sadly, "All of us tried so hard to find where you were but we couldn't. We figured that maybe you found where paradise was and we headed there hoping to meet up with you. We never made it, Darcia had survived and he started to kill us off one by one. First it was Pops, and Toboe. Next was Cher and Hubb. Then Me and Hige. Tsume told us that when he died Kiba and Cheza were the only ones left. And Kiba says that he killed Darcia right before Cheza turned into a tree because she was dying. He then took one of the flowers that had fallen from her branches and tried to get to a city but he says that's when his world went dark."

I look up at the way the tree protects us from sight, I notice that Torin is now sitting next to me. I sigh then look at him.

"You need to tell her what you remember. Or wait till Kiba is here to say what he knows." He whispers to me.

"I don't want to remember what they did. It hurts too much." I cringe.

"Ayumu?" Blue moves towards me, "What do you remember?"

"Nothing!" I growl then, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Get some sleep you two tomorrow we won't stop till we get to the city."

I leave the tree and walk around for a bit and stop near a rock. I sit down and look up at the moon, it was waning at the moment and gave off only part of its peace.

"Why, why did they have to come back now? I never wanted to remember what happened, and now I remember everything. How I had been in the lab with Cheza, and I had met Kiba and Hige when Darcia took her. We had left with Tsume and Toboe, running from Hubb and Quent. The robot trying to kill Tsume and Toboe, Hige and I getting them out of harm's way as Kiba fought the robot. That town were the wolves worked as slaves to get by. The tunnel that had once been filled with poisonous gas. The forest where we found Cheza, the soldiers finding us again and shooting at us, and Cheza making a way for us to escape by influencing the trees. The old flower who warned us that pain would follow us everywhere." I look at the ground crying now as the memories come rushing back, I fell Torin sit next to me and Blue, Nora, and Rilaly sitting and standing around me, "Us going through the forest and the cave infested with giant bugs. Getting out and stopping to rest at the lake. Making to the town and then having Cheza taken from us by Darcia, meeting Blue."

"That's when what I remember started." She says and then hugs me as I start to shake while I cry, "You're not alone now, you have us and the boys when we see them again."

"No! If I'm with them Jagara could get a hold of Cheza and Torin then she could kill them both." I cry out pushing her from me, "I'm not strong enough to handle that again. I thought that all of you guys were dead once and that lead me to grow tired of living. That's when..."

"That's when what?" Nora, Rilaly, Blue, Torin and I all look towards the lake and see Kiba and Hige standing there.

"Hige!" Blue runs over to Hige as he and Kiba come towards us.

"What happened?" Kiba demands.

I look away and refuse to talk as Torin get between Kiba and me.

"Leave her alone, what if she doesn't want to remember any more? What if what happens next is what made her lose her memory in the first place." Torin says as I stand up and move to the lakes edge.

"It's okay." I whisper, "I'll answer."

They all look over to me, as I start to talk again, "Jagara knew I wouldn't give them anything so she decided that the best way for me to talk was to show me what would happen if I kept quiet. So they forced me into a room and locked me in there facing what I thought was a wall. Turns out it was a two way mirror. On the other side was another female wolf that they had found. She was covered in cuts and looked like she was about to pass out. Two men came in with a bucket of boiling water. I screamed for them to stop knowing what they were going to do, but they didn't listen. They dumped the water on her and then I realized they had put salt in the water as well."

"It hurt like hell I'll give you that much." Rilaly says.

"That was you?" Blue looks at her and notices for the first time all the scars on her arms and her face.

"I had been following the flowers scent when they caught me. Just as Ayumu could see me I could see her. I was shocked to see that she cried for me, but was more shocked when I realized they were torturing me to get her to talk." Rilaly says.

"They came in ready to hear what I had to say, and they undid the chains on my legs and wrist. I was free to move around. That was there mistake. I killed them and then went into Rilaly's room and got her free. She could still walk but was very tired." I sigh, "We had made it to the exit when Jagara found us and sent her soldiers at us. We fought and got out but we were both hurt badly. Rilaly told me to run, and she went towards the forest to the north drawing the soldiers after her, as I ran to the east towards the town I knew was there. The town where I was taken in and raised by a loving mother and father, and a brother who was annoying."

"The town where we found you." Kiba says, "Jagara realized where you were and moved to get you back."

"Not knowing that I had sealed my memories." I look towards him, "Are you happy now? I remember so leave me alone."

Blue, Hige, Rilaly, Nora, and Torin had all left to go back to the tree leaving me and Kiba alone. I move to go after them, but he grabs my hand.

"No. I won't leave you alone. For the longest time we've been looking for you. I've been looking for you. Why do you think that is?" He says turning me towards him.

"I don't know, your brain damaged?" I say trying to pull away.

"Because your one of us, because we love you, because after everything that happened, none of us wanted you to be alone, not when you could be with us." He yells, and then calms down, "Because I need you to be with me."

"Nobody needs me, all I do is cause problems to happen." I say, "Cheza being locked up, you guys dying, my home town being completely destroyed. None of it would have happened if I hadn't been around!"

I hear Kiba growl then I'm thrown into the lake. I come up cough out water and glare at Kiba.

"That stuff would have happened either way." He says getting in the water and coming towards me, "Cheza would have been found, we would have died and your town would have been destroyed any way's. It has nothing to do with you being there. You home town was the hiding place for the rebels. You were found after Cheza and placed there to calm her down. Darcia had been trying to kill us even when you weren't there."

I back away until I run into the rocks behind me. Kiba pins me there looking at me as he talked.

"How can you be so sure?" I whisper quietly.

"Because of the who you are." He says, "You heal people, and you keep us from killing eachother. You're not a herald of destruction. Far from it. The reason that Cheza couldn't open the door to paradise was because we were missing the one person who could make it possible."

"..." I look up at him to see him smiling at me.

"We were missing you, the only living wolf of paradise, the one who brings light to darkness, Princess Ayumu deParadine." He whispers into my ear softly.

"What?" I look at him like he's crazy, "I'm a Princess!"

WG: Well this stuff just popped into my head and onto the computer screen. So far this is the longest story I've written most only go for a few chapters.  
DL: The harry potter one is going to be long right?  
WG: Oh Yeah. It is...I think...yep since it has to go to the end of the series.  
NV: That's going to take you awhile.  
DL: Why don't you just work on one story at a time? It would be so much easier, for you and us. Because it gets a bit annoying listen to you talk about how you're going to finish the stories since you can never just stay on one.  
WG: Watch it or you'll end up with green hair again.  
DL: O.O' sorry.  
WG: my friends are so weird. Well at least I have this chapter up. I'm thinking of keeping this going for at least four more chapters. So it's getting close to the end...I think unless I get a brilliant idea or something. Anyways, thanks for reading, LaterZ!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everyone should know this by now, I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I do own myself and this story. Thank you.

QUESTION: Does anyone even read this? If you read this could you please review….or not if you don't want to but it would make me happy to know that someone likes this story.

"Talking out loud"  
*talking in your head*  
^talking to someone else in your head^

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~09~  
RECAP:

"We were missing you, the only living wolf of paradise, the one who brings light to darkness, Princess Ayumu deParadine." He whispers into my ear softly.

"What?" I look at him like he's crazy, "I'm a Princess!"

-  
Story Start:

"Okay now I'm convinced you are crazy." I say ducking under Kiba's arm and walking to the shore, "There is no way I'm a princess. Wouldn't someone have tried to find and tell me? Kinda seems like something I should know."

"You are a princess, no matter what you say. Cheza told us who you were after….you disappeared." He looks away at the last part.

"Really, now how would she know I'm a princess hmm?" I turn towards him, "Well come on tell me."

"I don't know okay. All I know is that she told us that you were the second born to the paradise throne." Kiba sighs looking at me, "Cheza would be able to explain better."

"Why doesn't Torin know I'm a princess, he's a lunar flower too. He should know as well." I say walking towards the hollow tree the others were in.

"Torin? Oh, that guy you're with…" Kiba snaps out quickly, "Is that why you left Nora with us to go to him."

"He's my older brother Kiba." I sigh shaking my head.

"How is he your older brother? He's a lunar flower." Kiba asked.

"Don't you remember him? We're both half flower, always have been. I asked Cheza not to tell any of you about me though. We needed to worry about keeping her safe, if it was discovered that I was half…"I trail off as Kiba growls at me.

"We would have been more careful to keep you safe too. It would not have caused any problems, you're just so stubborn. Why can't you just accept help that is given to you?" Kiba looks at me softly.

I look at the sky and see the sun starting to rise, walking over to Rilaly, Nora, Blue, and Torin; I stand there looking at them. Nora sits next to Torin, asleep like I thought she would be. Rilaly a little farther away but close to Nora. Blue was sleeping curled up with Hige, both smiling in their sleep.

"…"I take a deep breath then let it all out, "GET UP YOU LAZY BUTTS!"

Everyone jumped awake, and Kiba looked at me surprised that I did that. I begin laughing, something none of them had heard in awhile. They smile at me then get up and move out of the tree.

"What was with that wakeup call?" Hige grumbles, "Couldn't have done it any quieter?"

"Why would she do that?" Rilaly says glaring at Hige, "Maybe she knew you wouldn't get up any other way porky."

"Not another one…She's just like Tsume, only female." Hige whines to Kiba.

"Well you can tell males from a female then, that's a good little piggy." Rilaly taunts him, as I grab her arm.

"Rilaly, that's enough." I say and she goes quiet, as Nora looks ahead.

"Ayumu. What's that?" She points to a dark spot in the distance.

"That's the town we're going to, now I assume this is where we part ways?" I look at the boys as they talk to eachother quietly.

"No we were heading there ourselves." Kiba says watching my reaction.

"Great, now we have to put up with them and their pride." Rilaly mumbles walking next to me as I just shrug.

Blue laughs lightly and runs with Nora, Rilaly, and me, while the boys run a bit behind us. Torin runs next to me, and looks back at Kiba as he stares at me. I hear him laugh lightly and I nip at his ear causing him to stop as we reach the town in a few hours. I freeze outside the town looking at a dead field, Torin and Kiba stop next to me.

"This is…" I pause then run towards to field.

"Ayumu!" I hear both Torin and Kiba yell.

I run and see the ground was burned some new plants had grown but weren't surviving very well. I walk over to two dens not too far from eachother. I lean down and look in the smaller of the two, and see wolf bones laying within it. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Torin, while Kiba is in front of the other den.

"Torin…We're home." I whisper, "Mother…"

"Yeah, but we can't call this home anymore, the land is dead." Torin whispers trying to pull me from the den we lived in as pups,"Ayumu?"

My eyes are unfocused and I'm staring off into space. Living the memory of what happened all those years ago.

~Flashback~

"Kiba!" I'm a pup running towards a puppy Kiba, "Want to play? Torin says he found a great spot to run around."

"…mother?" Kiba wanders over to his parents den, and pushes his paws against a white females shoulder, "Can I play with Ayumu and Torin?"

"Sure…" his mother says and we start to run off, "As long as you stay in the pack grounds."

"Yes mother." Kiba sighs as we run towards Torin.

"We have to stay within pack grounds, Torin" Kiba says as we reach him.

"Is the place you found close?" I ask nipping Torin's ear.

"Yeah, just over that hill, dad said it's safe to play there." Torin pulls his ear from me.

We all run over the hill, playing chase and tag. We had been playing for most of the day when I catch a strange scent.

"Guys, what's that?" I ask as I start to sniff out the source of the scent.

"I don't know. We should get dad." Torin says as Kiba walks over to me.

"We can check it out, it smells close, so it's probably in our territory." Kiba says then walks towards the scent me following close behind.

"You two are going to get us in trouble. I'm getting dad and the Alpha." Torin runs back to the dens.

I shrug as Kiba looks at me, and we keep following the scent. As we get closer it starts to smell like multiple scents all really close to eachother. I start getting a bad feeling and stay close to Kiba whimpering every now and then.

"Something's wrong Kiba, we should go get the adults." I whisper, "Kiba?"

Suddenly I feel something wiz past my ear and Kiba growls as I yelp and hide behind him. A strange man walks out of the woods, wearing shiny fur (A puppies mind is a strange thing). He holds up a gun and points it at us again. Kiba continues to growl as I join him, and hear the man laugh.

"What do you pups think you can do? You're too little to do anything." He gets ready to shot again when Kiba's and my dad run over and attack him as our mothers run and grab us.

Our mothers quickly take us back to the dens as our fathers continue fighting the man. We hear a gunshot go off then it got quiet.

"Daddy?" I call as Kiba's father comes back, "daddy!"

I try to run back, but Kiba's father grabs me, I cry out and fight against him. Kiba whines from his den as his mother holds him back. My mother holds Torin as she cries silently.

"Let me go! DADDY!" I cry struggling still.

"He didn't make it." Kiba's father whispers as I calm down, "I'm sorry Luna, pups. He died protecting you and our pack.

I just lay on the ground where Kiba's father set me down. I feel someone nudge me with their nose, and I look to see Kiba lay down next to me.

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't said we should handle it." He trails off, looking at me sadly.

"No, it's not your fault, that man was in our territory, our fathers would have found him eventually. And he could have been close to the dens. He would have found us; you lead our fathers to him before he could find the pack." I touch noses with him gently, "It's just that he had just been here. I can't…I just can't believe he's gone."

I start to whimper and Kiba places his head on top of mine as Torin walks over and curls next to me licking my cheek. I hear a snap and look towards the woods, and freeze.

"Kiba…" I whisper, "Go get your dad. Hurry, there's another man right over there."

Kiba looks where I saw the man then slowly goes to his father as quickly as he can without alerting the human. Torin and I stay where we were as the man looks at our pack. Our mother then runs to us and grabs us quickly, running back towards the den as the hunter fires at her. We feel her shudder slightly, and hear other shots go off. I peek over her shoulder and see our pack fighting against the humans and the humans setting the field on fire. Mother gets to the den and collapses curing her body around and over us.

"Momma? Are you okay, momma?" Torin asked as I look at her head and see some blood running down the side of her face.

"Little one's stay here, we'll be safe." She whispers, "When the fire dies leave the den carefully, and look for the rest of the pack."

I whimper pawing at her nose as she closes her eyes. The fire comes right to the front of our den but mothers' body blocks the heat from us. Gunshots stop ringing out and the howls of our pack mates fade away as we fall into the darkness.

~End flashback~

"Kiba…" I whimper and feel someone holding me as I cry, "Why did they have to die?"

"Shhh. It's okay, we survived, they protected us, with their lives. Remember we were the only pups, we were their future." Kiba whispers holding me closer, "I should have never let you leave my sight. I promise I won't do that again, not ever."

"…" I look at him and see him staring at his old den softly, "Is she there?"

"No, they took my mother's body, any of our pack whose furs were unharmed where taken with them." Kiba says looking down at me as I look at the ground, "They were dead already, they couldn't fight them. Jagara's men will pay, and so will she."

"She takes away our mother's and our father's." I whisper getting angry.

"Then she takes me away from Ayumu." Torin says from behind Kiba.

"Then she takes Ayumu from me." Kiba whispers pulling me up with him, still holding me.

"She'll pay." We all say at once, and Torin walks up to Rilaly, Nora, Blue, and Hige.

I stop Kiba and he looks back at me to see me looking at the ground.

"Ayumu?" He asks touching my arm lightly.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for Jagara taking me away. I… I was so scared in there, and I didn't know who to be angry at." I whisper looking him in the eyes, as he smiles at me.

"It's not your fault. You have every right to be mad at me; I should have watched you more carefully. Maybe then…you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He whispers taking my hand and pulling me towards my pack.

"Ayumu are you okay?" Nora asked seeing the tear stain on my face.

"I'm fine now. We know who our enemy is, and she had better watch her back." I growl as Rilaly smirks.

"Cause we're going to be right there to tear her apart." Rilaly says as Kiba, Torin, and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Who?" Hige asked and Blue hits him in the back of the head.

"You Idiot! Who do you think?" Blue snaps at him.

"Ummm.." Hige seems to be thinking hard and Blue glares at him.

*hahahaha* I start laughing as Hige tries to come up with the right answer.

Kiba smiles holding my hand tighter in his as he, Nora, Torin, and Rilaly join me laughing. Blue smacks Hige so hard that he fell over face first on the ground. He sighs sitting up with dirt all over his face as he snaps his fingers suddenly.

"I've got it! Jagara!" He says smiling brightly at Blue who throws her hands in the air.

"Was it that hard to think of!" She starts to walk off following Kiba and me.

Hige runs to catch up and we make our way into the city, not seeing the eyes watching us from the woods, glowing in the darkness.

WG: Another chapter out, PLEASE REVIEW!

DL: Yeah she gets lonely if she's left alone to long. Kinda like a cat….so that's where the kitten nickname comes from.

WG: -_-' you've just now figured that out. Oh you're a genius.

DL: Thank…..HEY! *jumps at WG who is now running out of the building*

Nobody around…

NV: Hey guys I've got the pizza...Guys?

Crickets chirp

NV: Okay well on behalf of WG…LaterZ!


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer: Okay I think everyone knows that I don't own Wolf's rain, but the New Moon Pack (Ayumu, Nora, Rilaly, and Torin) and the Lost Blood Pack are mine. Thanks and please REVIEW!

NOTE: I'm going to be putting up some pics of the New Moon Pack and Lost Blood Pack on photobucket. If you want to see them the link is: .com/albums/pp137/Rin_watergirl/Wolfs%20Fallen%20Angel%20OC/

"Talking out loud"  
*talking in your head*

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~10~

RECAP:

Hige runs to catch up and we make our way into the city, not seeing the eyes watching us from the woods, glowing in the darkness.

Story Start:

"Wow! This is nothing like our town Ayumu!" Nora looks around at all the merchant stands and the people bargaining over prices.

"Our town was different, the only one like it." I say watching her as her puppy curiosity starts coming out, "Nora stay close, we don't want to get into any trouble here.

"Okay." She whines walking next to Rilaly still looking around everywhere.

As we walk around the town looking for the rest of Kiba's pack I notice that we're being watched and followed. Kiba notices too, and makes sure to keep a close watch on them as I keep my pack together.

"What do they want?" I whisper to Kiba as he pulls me to his side, as Rilaly holds Nora's arm to keep her close.

"I don't know maybe they just want us to leave their territory. We should be careful though, can never tell what strange packs will do." Kiba says holding my hand tightly, as I spot a familiar silver head.

"Tsume!" I call and wave as he sees us.

Tsume motions to the others and they all come over to us. Cheza walks to Torin and hugs him gently as Torin blushes. Toboe runs over to Nora and they start talking about all the activity in this town. Quent goes to Blue and Hige, smiling at her. Cher and Hubb walk over and look at all of us.

"They have been following you guys too?" Tsume asked looking around the market, "It's starting to piss me off."

"You're not the only one getting pissed." Rilaly mumbles as two male wolfs walk towards us in Human form.

"Stay close. Rilaly you stay close to Tsume." Kiba whispers as Cher, Hubb, and Quent get Nora, Toboe, Hige, and Blue together and behind them.

"Hello, what brings you to this town?" The older male says, giving off an air of authority, the alpha.

"We're just passing through. We'll leave tomorrow after we rest." Kiba says his grip on my hand tightening even more at the look the other alpha was giving me.

"Oh that's fine. As long as you don't cause my pack any trouble. My name is Ran, and this is Trin. The rest of our pack is spread throughout the town. My mate and Trin's mate are back at our den." Ran says gazing at Nora, Blue, and Rilaly.

"Well it was nice **chatting** but we need to get going." I say stepping next to Kiba and hiding Nora behind me.

"An alpha female, and you have no mate, better be careful. All of you females should be careful, since you have no mates. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you now would we?" Ran chuckles as he and Trin leave.

"Why I outa..." Rilaly starts towards him but Tsume grabs her arm stopping her at my look.

"Rilaly, he was warning us to his pack, they are probably mostly male, the only females are probably those two's mates." I growl out at her when she tries to pull away from Tsume, "He was also alerting the males in his pack that are watching us that we're all fair game, to mate."

"Ayumu…can we leave now?" Nora asked from near Toboe, scared.

"That would be the best course of action since you have caught Ran's eye." We hear a soft voice behind us.

I look and see two wolves, a male and female, but they had on sled harnesses. The female smiles at us as she walks next to the male.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked watching them closely.

"My name is Jin, and my mate is Kiata. We used to be part of the Lost Blood pack, Ran's pack, but we left because of how Ran runs it. He's violent and almost all the others are violent as well. They'll do anything to get new females, and I do mean anything." Jin says to Kiba looking at all of us, "There's a young female, not old enough to mate yet in his pack now, she was traveling with her mother and father, but Ran killed them to get her."

"That's horrible, why would he do that just to get a female?" Cher says shocked.

"That's how he does things, a bit of warning to all of you, if he challenges you to a fight, watch out for Trin." Kiata say, "Even if he says that it will be a one on one fight, if he starts to lose he will signal Trin to attack his opponent from behind."

"That's playing dirty." Tsume growls.

"That's how they do things and their mates are as messed up as they are. So be careful, and leave before the sun starts to set today, or they may try to corner the females." Jin says as he and Kiata walk back to wherever they came from.

"I say we leave now like they suggest." Hige says raising his hand.

"No, we need to rest and figure out where we need to go after this. Cher, Hubb, Quent did you get us a place to stay?" Kiba asked his grip on my hand still tight but reassuring.

"Yeah, it's just this way." Hubb says motioning for us to follow him.

The place they found for us to stay was an abandoned church. Nora, Toboe, and Quent were outside, Quent watching them as they ran around in the sun. Torin and Cheza both sitting on the edge of the pond their feet in the water. Tsume and Rilaly were arguing about their attitudes, mainly how Tsume needs to change his. Cher and Hubb where putting together sleeping areas for all of us. Blue, Hige, I, and Kiba were looking at the map that I had, to try and pinpoint the next best place to go. Suddenly we hear a gunshot and Toboe yelp. We all go outside to see Quent holding his arm as it bleed, and Toboe laying on the ground with a wound on his shoulder and back. I hear Nora call out from the woods.

"Nora…" I run off and I hear Kiba running after me trying to catch up, but I lose him after a few minutes.

I follow Nora's scent and come to an open field and see her being circled by a group of young males. I growl and run at them. Most of them ran off back to where ever they came from, but some turned to attack me. I quickly send them all running away as they lick their wounds.

"Nora go back, now." I nudge her towards the church and suddenly feel a deep pain in my left side.

I get tossed to the side as Nora yelps and runs as fast as she can away from there. I look to see Ran smirking at me, as well as Trin, and two females walking towards me. I growl and try to get up but falling back down due to the wound on my side. Ran lunges at me and a white blur knocks him away.

"Kiba." I say as he moves to stand over me growling low in his throat at Ran who is now circling us.

"Leave her alone." Kiba growls baring his fangs at Ran.

"Look Ran the white one is protecting the wounded bitch." One of the females says stepping forward, her tannish brown fur standing up slightly on her head.

"Laura…" Trin growls at her, and she looks down quickly.

"Ran forget that one. She's obviously not worth your time." The other female snarls looking at me, her fur similar to mine with red/pink fur along her back.

"Kila. Shut it you stupid bitch." Ran growls stopping in front of Kiba, "So you think you can fight me, do you? Let's see what you got. You win we forget you're even here, but if you lose, all of your females belong to my pack."

"Think we should take him up on that offer?" I hear Rilaly, looking to my left slowly as to not irritate my wound and see Tsume, Rilaly, Hige, and Blue, "We have every right to rip them apart for hurting Ayumu."

"I accept, one-on-one fight no help." Kiba says after thinking a few minutes.

"Oh, this will be fun." Ran smirks as Trin, Laura, and Kila back off, "Might want to move her off the field though, wouldn't want her to get hurt anymore that she is."

"Ayumu, come on." Blue and Rilaly walk over as Kiba helps me stand, "Get her to Cheza and…"

"No I'm staying to watch this fight." I say, "This wound won't kill me Kiba, it's already stopped bleeding."

He sighs looking at me then nodding his head, we walk over to Tsume and Hige. Kiba and Rilaly help me lay down so I didn't open the wound. Blue lays down next to me offering some warmth as the winds turn cold.

"Kiba, be careful, you know Trin will try to attack your back." I say as Kiba starts back towards Ran.

"Tsume, Hige, Rilaly, if the other's look like they'll interfere…stop them." Kiba says walking away.

"You got it, now Ayumu let me see your side." Rilaly says and Blue moves away from my left side slightly to let Rilaly see, but still keep me warm, "That Bastard, he ripped his fangs in your side, you might get scars."

"No I won't, my lunar flower blood will heal this wound without any scars. I've had worse than this, remember." I say to Rilaly as the fight begins, "Now be on watch, it's starting."

Ran didn't even wait for Kiba to move, he lunges right for him. Kiba jumps to the side and quickly bits into Ran's left side, and tossing him, like Ran did to me. Ran quickly stands back up and bits into Kiba's neck, trying to pulling him to the ground, but Kiba swipes at Ran's face causing him to release his neck. This goes on in the same pattern, until Ran started to slow down, Kiba had caused him some serious wounds and he was losing blood. Kiba had slowed down only a little, due to a wound on his front leg.

"Their moving." Tsume growls low and charges at Trin before he could jump Kiba.

Rilaly follows Tsume stopping Laura from interfering with the fight as well. Kila doesn't even try for Kiba, she runs towards me, her eyes glazed in anger. Blue stands in front of me protectively, as Hige runs at Kila and stops her from getting any closer. I hear Ran howl in pain, and look to see Kiba has pinned him and was pressing a paw into Ran's side wound. Trin, Laura, and Kila all stop fighting to look at their alpha, as Kiba growls at them.

"Please don't kill me." Ran says frightened.

"Coward, you never won a fight in your life have you, probably always got help from these three. Why should we let you live, when you so mercilessly killed others that couldn't defend themselves."Rilaly growls at him.

"I promise I won't do it again. It's just that my pack has so few females and…" He gets cut off.

"That's no excuse, ever think that the reason your pack doesn't have many females is because none would want to be in a pack like this." I say, "Your mate and Laura are the only females around who are as violent and cruel as you are. I don't know of any other females who are that way."

"…" Ran just looks towards Kila and Laura.

"I'm willing to let you live, if you never come near my pack again, and leave this town alone." Kiba growls his fangs showing as he leans near Ran's neck.

"Alright, we won't go near your pack, and we'll leave town, I promise." Ran says as Kila walks over to them, "Just give us a few hours and we'll be gone."

Kila helps Ran stand up and Trin and Laura follow them into the woods. After a few minutes we hear the rest of their pack start to leave from where they were hiding in the woods. Kiba walks over to me and nudges my nose softly.

"Come on lets go back." He says quietly, and we shift to our human forms, he picks me up and we start walking back to the church.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I see the blood on his right arm.

"It's not your fault, Jin and Kiata warned us, but I didn't listen. Besides now any of wolves that come to this town are safe." Kiba says quietly, "Lets just get back to the church and get your wound looked at."

I nod my head and notice Rilaly looking back at us, I glare at her slightly and she quickly looks back to the front. We reach the church, Nora and Torin run up to Kiba when they see him carrying me. Cheza walks over as Kiba sits me down on one of the benches. She looks at Kiba's wounds first and heals them, much to his disapproval, as he wanted her to take care of me first.

"Now will all the boys leave please." Cher says pushing all but Kiba out, "That means you too Kiba. We have to see the full wound properly."

"It's okay, go out with the others." I say as I quickly kiss his cheek, and he then leaves.

"Take your shirt off, and let's see how much damage your blood has healed so far." Cher says as she and Cheza help me with my shirt.

The wound covers over part of my ribs and my lower side, now just a deep flesh wound instead of something more serious. Cheza gently heals as much as she can, shrinking the wound to where it's just on my lower side. Cher cleans up the dried blood and places a bandage over what's left of the wound. Gently wrapping gauze around my waist to keep the bandage in place as I move around. I smile tiredly, as Cheza starts singing to put me to sleep. Right before I fall asleep I see Kiba come back in and shift to wolf form as I have, and curl up behind me. I feel him place his head on top of mine, and I let the darkness take over me.

WG: Next chapter, so far so good on the Schedule. ^.^

NV: Yeah let's keep it that way. If you can, you tend to forget you have a schedule till someone tells you your late for something. -_-'

WG: Hey I made note on my laptop that pop up and tell me what's planned. So get off my case.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? *sigh* I don't own Wolf's Rain, but all my oc's are mine.

"Talking Out Loud"  
*talking in your head or sounds*

Wolf's Fallen Angel ~11~

RECAP:

Right before I fall asleep I see Kiba come back in and shift to wolf form as I have, and curl up behind me. I feel him place his head on top of mine, and I let the darkness take over me.

Story Start:

"Think we should wake them up?" I hear Toboe ask as I listen around me, feeling Kiba's head still on top of mine.

"Um…I don't know Ayumu's not really nice if someone comes to wake her up, she tried to kill her brother once with a TV remote, when he woke her up." Nora says softly.

"I'm already awake, silly pups." I say and open my eyes looking at them.

"Oh, good, ummm….should we wake up Kiba?" Toboe looks warily at the male next to me, "We wanted to know if we could go into town, but Cher and Cheza want us to take one of you older wolves with us."

"We're not silly pups." Nora whines and stomps her foot.

"You have just proven my point. Besides it's a term of endearment for you guys from us older wolves." I smile at Nora as I mess Toboe's hair up.

"Still…" Nora trails off as I stretch slightly.

"I'll go with you." I say and ease my head from under Kiba's, "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't walk."

I smile at them and we walk into town. My side feels like it's nearly healed, but I can tell that if I push it too far, it will reopen. Nora and Toboe both point out things to me that they don't recognize and I tell them what it is. Toboe didn't know what a skateboard was so I asked if he could try one out. Apparently he won't ever try one out again, poor thing fell after 30 seconds on it.

"Ayumu, you sure it was okay to leave without letting Kiba know?" Nora asked as we stopped by a fountain.

"Nora…" I look at her tiredly, "That's the third time you've asked me that. Its fine, Kiba knows I can handle myself. Cher and Cheza can keep him calm if he gets mad, and when we get back I'll take care of any ruffled fur."

"Look at that!" Toboe points to a fire eater, "Why is he doing that?"

"It's his trade, what he was trained to do." I say, "Kinda like how Hige, Rilaly, and Blue are great trackers, Kiba, Tsume, and Quent are great hunters. Torin and Cheza so calm in tense situations. And you two are so loyal and willing to fight for what you believe."

"Ayumu, you're not on the list." Nora says as we stand up, "What's your skill?"

"I'm good at keeping the others in line. They do anything I don't agree with I'll give them a piece of my mind." I smile as Toboe and Nora start laughing.

"I'd like to see you make Tsume do something he doesn't want to do." Nora says through her laughter.

As we come back I notice Jin standing outside of a grocery store. I tell Nora and Toboe to head back to the church as I go over to him.

"Hey Jin, what are you doing here?" I ask smiling at him.

"I see Ran got you. How bad was it?" Jin see's the blood stain on my shirt's side.

"It would have been worse if Kiba hadn't…" I start and then feel someone take my hand.

"If I hadn't what?" Kiba asked nodding to Jin.

"If you hadn't come and stop Ran when you did." I say and see him tense a bit.

"You shouldn't have run ahead of me. We would have been there in time to save Nora." Kiba says glaring at me as I look up at the clouds.

"Sorry for what he did. The old pack alpha was never like that. But when he got old and Ran took over, things just got worse and worse. Kiata and I weren't the only ones to leave, others did aswell." Jin says and looks at Kiba, "You're lucky to have a mate who is so strong. Most females don't survive an attack from Ran."

"…" I blush and try to talk when Kiba speaks.

"I know." He smiles, "Where's Kiata anyway?"

"Oh." Jin blushes, "She's at the den, we're expecting pups soon, and I'm having her stay there for safety."

"OH! Pups!" I say happily, "Give Kiata, my best wishes, and congratulations. Not many pups are born now."

"Thank you and I'll tell her." Jin answers me as Kiba drags me away.

"Kiba, it's so strange not many pups have been born but I know of five female wolves who are expecting pups right now. Kiata, the two females with Ran, and two females that passed through my old town a month before you guys came." I think out loud, "Maybe things are starting to change."

"Maybe, come on we need to get back, we're heading to a town near Jagara's fortress. So we need to leave today to get there in good time." Kiba says.

"Okay." I say and we get everyone together.

Hubb had found a truck that he, Cher, Quent, and Cheza were going to use to follow us, since they can't run as fast as we can. Kiba tried to get me to ride with them so I don't reopen the wound, but I refused saying that it was fine now. We stopped only a couple times in a week, Cheza was sensing something but we had yet to figure out what.

"It's getting closer, this one can feel it." Cheza says as Kiba and I stand on either of her sides.

"Can you tell what it is yet?" I ask sensing the same thing, "I can only tell that whatever it is it's not alive, or alone."

"No, this one can't tell yet either." Cheza says and looks at us, "Maybe we should keep moving."

"Yeah, get back in the truck with Cher." Kiba says and I go over to Toboe and Nora, who weren't used to running for a whole week without rest.

"Guys get in the truck with Cheza, you won't do us any good if you wear yourselves out." I say gently and nudging them towards the truck.

"But…" Nora protests as Toboe gets right in.

"No buts now get in." I push her and she sighs getting into the truck aswell.

I hear Tsume laugh under his breath and turn to look at him, "Something you need? Or do you wish to join them in the truck? You've seemed to be slowing down today."

"What!" Tsume growls and takes a step towards me.

"Tsume, that's enough, let's just get moving, we'll stop somewhere for the night. Tomorrow we'll reach the town, and we'll need our strength if Jagara notices us so close to her." Kiba says and we all start running again.

Whatever it is that Cheza and I are sensing seems to be following us, and I'm getting a bad feeling about it. Like something is coming for us and won't stop till it has us in its grasp. We reach an abandoned house in the woods near the town and decide to stop there for the night. Toboe, Nora, Cheza, Blue, Rilaly, and Torin take the rooms on the right. Cher, Hubb, Quent, Hige, and Tsume take the rooms on the left. Kiba and I stay in the front room to guard the entrance.

"I don't like this, whatever's following us just doesn't seem to stop. It keeps getting closer." I whisper as Kiba lays down next to me.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now we need to take care of Jagara, and find the next clue to paradise." Kiba says laying his head on top of mine again, "If it worries you too much we'll wait for it to catch up to us and deal with it now."

"No. I have a feeling, something like that would turn out very badly for us." I sigh, "I just don't like, not knowing what it is. I feel like it's just after Cheza and Me, and it's scares me."

"…"Kiba looks out the window at the full moon, "I won't let anything hurt you again. I promise. Get some sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me, but not before I feel Kiba lick my cheek. Tomorrow we were bound to run into Jagara, but the question is… will we be able to handle it?

WG-Okay, now that I fixed what I wanted to fix (surprisingly not that much just little errors and the main OC's name.) I already have a few NEW chapters written and I just need to type them up. When they get up the first one will have NEW in the title and everyone after it will be new. Sorry for the wait and I'll make sure to get these new chapters out soon. LaterZ!


	12. Chapter 12

WG: Okay so I've had this written down for around a week now, but I wanted to make sure I had a good chapter so I critiqued my own work. Apparently I'm a tough reader…huh never knew that. Anyways here's a new chapter for Wolf's Fallen Angel. Can't say for certain when I'll get an update, with college and stuff, I might be busy.

Recap:

"…"Kiba looks out the window at the full moon, "I won't let anything hurt you again. I promise. Get some sleep, you'll need your energy for tomorrow."

I close my eyes and let the darkness take over me, but not before I feel Kiba lick my cheek. Tomorrow we were bound to run into Jagara, but the question is… will we be able to handle it?

Story start:

Chapter 12~ NEW CHAPTER~

"..." I look around me, spotting Cheza standing next to me, and see nothing but grassy plains, "Where are we?"

"Don't be afraid little one, your safe here." I spin around and see a woman with long green hair and violet eyes gaze at me tenderly, "You and Cheza are both safe here. Do you know who I am?"

"Your Hamona, aren't you?" I say and she nods, "Where is this place? Is it paradise?"

"No, don't you recognize this place? You were just here not long ago." She steps aside and reveals some wolf dens behind her.

"This is where Kiba's and my pack were..." I pause, "This is where we were born. Why here?"

"It's a safe memory and one you hold very dear to your heart." Hamona walks towards us, "Here I can talk to you without the darkness listening in."

"The darkness? Is that what's following us? What is it, and what does it want?" I say.

"This one wants to know too." Cheza speaks up.

"It's not really something that can be explained, or something that people believe in." Hamona pauses thinking about something, "I guess you may call the darkness, an army of chaotic beings."

"Chaotic...what?" I look towards Cheza, confused.

"This one has never heard of anything like that." Cheza turns to face Hamona's direction.

"Chaotic beings, they thrive on causeing pain, and they destroy anything they set their minds on. And right now I think they wish to destory you two." Hamona picks up a flower, "Your pure to them, something that can be tainted, turned, and destroyed. Basically a new toy for them."

"I'm no ones toy." I growl at her, "And don't even try to imply that again!"

"I'm merely informing you on what they think, I'm not agreeing with them." Hamona says softly, waiting as I calm down, "They only follow you when it's dark out, because they would draw to much attention in the day time, and their leaders can't move in the daylight hours. Something like those stories of vampires."

"So we are being stalked by vampires?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"No, they aren't vampires, but they are creatures of darkness, they would die in the sun light. They feed on the life energy of those around them like vampires feed on blood. I'm not sure what they are exactly." She looks far away, "But I do know this, you're going to my sister's fortress. You need to kill her quickly, because if those that are following you get their hands on her. They will have a powerful puppet, to use against you and your pack."

"You're giving us permission to off your sister?" Cheza gasps at my blunt statement.

"She stopped being the sister I loved long ago, just as Darcia stopped being the man I loved long before he died." She whispers then turns to us, "You must stop her, do what ever you have to do. But be warned she's prepared for what she knows, and doesn't know what she should be preparing for."

"Great a riddle...what do...where'd she go?" I look around and see no one not even Cheza, "Okay, ummm...I'm gonna say that I need to wake up now, cause this is kinda creepy."

"..." I sit up and look around the cabin seeing Kiba asleep next to me, "Creepy yet informative dream. Just what I wanted."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." I see Kiba open his eyes smirking at me.

"Then it's all of you guys who drove me there." I grab a pillow off the couch and hit his head with it.

"Hey!" He reaches for the pillow and me, but I jump and run into the room Torin is in

"Save me!" I jump on Torin's bed and wiggle behind him when he sits up.

"Wha?" He yawns and looks at the door when Kiba opens it suddenly, "What's going on? And why do you have that pillow?"

I just grin at him as Kiba glares at me teasingly. Torin looks between us, and shrugs standing up, and taking the pillow from me.

"Hey! I still need that!" I yelp and then try to run, but Kiba grabs me and throws me over his shoulder, "Put me down!"

"Is that an order?" He says as he walks out of the house.

"Yes, now do it now!" I say hitting his back lightly.

"You want me to put you down now? Are you certain?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"What are you up to?" I say.

"Nothing, if you want me to put you down I will." he says to me.

"Then. Put. Me. Down." I say slowly.

"As you wish." Kiba says and drops me in the near by stream.

"Ack!" I swim up and gasp for breath, "That was no nice, not nice at all."

"..." He justs smirks at me from dry land and I see Nora, and Rilaly sneaking behind him, " I didn't say I was...wha?"

Nora and Rilaly fall on the ground laughing as Kiba comes up next to me in the water, " See it's not nice now is it."

"You shouldn't have done that, now it's war." Rilaly gets picked up by Tsume and he tosses her in to the water, and soon enough everyone except for Cher, Hubb, and Quent was in the water, either swimming around or play fighting.

I smiled at all of them from my stop on a near by rock. Sitting there I closed my eyes listening to them, the wind, and feeling the sun hit my skin. Peaceful, that's what this place was, no one hunting us, and we didn't have to run for our lives, if anything this is the paradise that I always wanted for everyone. A place without fear, and where we could just be ourselves. Feeling someone next to me I look and see Kiba laying down on the rock next to me, and I lay my head down on his stomach looking up at the clouds floating by. He reaches down and pets my hair away from my face and gently rubs his thumb on my check.

"Hey, Kiba?" I ask quietly.

"Hmmm?" I watch a big fluffy cloud pass over us, it getting dark before it gets light again as it floats away.

"Now, this is just an if, but..." I roll on my side to look up at him, to see he's staring at the sky too, " If this paradise we seek isn't all it turns out to be, could we come back here? I feel more calm here than I have anywhere else. It's peaceful, and everyone is safe here, and there's plenty of room here for the humans to plant seeds for vegtables, and fruits, and stuff like that. And there's room for them to raise some cattle like pigs, cows, and chicken's if they wanted to. This stream is close by for Cheza, and there's plenty of field and woods around for us to hunt and play around in."

"..." He remains silent as I hold my breath, "But how long can this place remain safe from whatever it is that is following you and Cheza. And what about Jagara, if we can't beat her now, she would follow us here and destroy this place."

"..." I say and he sits up looking down at me carefully.

"What's brought this on? Was it your dream?" He says brushing my bangs out of my face again as I roll on my back, my head now in his lap, "We are going to kill her, but it may take longer than we all may want."

"...I know that." I look at Rilaly and Nora, 'Hamona said Jagara was prepared for what she knew but doesn't know what she should be preparing for? She thinks I'm dead, and doesn't know about Nora, Torin, and Rilaly. If the boys went in...That's it!'

I stand up and dive back into the water swimming over to Nora and Rilaly, grabbing Torin as I passed him.

"Guys, meet me in the cave on the far side of the forest, I'll make a run for it, but we have to distract Kiba from me. I've got a plan." I whisper quickly, as I notice Kiba coming towards us, "Act like we were planning on attacking the boys with a water war."

As soon as Kiba was close enough all four of us quickly splashed him with water and I run to the shore and pull myself up and run through the forest towards the cave. Taking quite a few side tracks, making sure not to leave a clear trail for the boys to follow, I made it to the cave. I only had to wait half an hour before the others showed up.

"Why did you not tell the boys to meet us here?" Nora asked.

"Because we are going after Jagara by ourselves." I look at the three of them, my eyes glowing golden in the darkness of the cave.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. to those of you who have been hanging on with me on this story THANK YOU. I'm sorry that I haven't updated!

* * *

To the reviews!

Lavi: Thanks for reviewing! You guessed right! Here's a cookie(Hands a cookie out). Keep reading, and reviewing.

I 3 Toboe: Yep he is gonna freak, but that's all part of the plan..hehe...

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian- 967: Here's a new chappie! Hope you like this one!

witchlovergirl: Thank you! It's nice to get reviews and I know there are people who don't review to the stories they read(I'm guilty sometimes but I always go back and review when I get free time)

BubbleMonkey: Here's an update! And thank you.

JenovaWolfen: Thank you, and there are sure to be more updates soon after this.

Now that those are done...On with the story!

* * *

Recap:

"Why did you not tell the boys to meet us here?" Nora asked.

"Because we are going after Jagara by ourselves." I look at the three of them, my eyes glowing golden in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

Story:

"okay Ayumu, so we left the boys behind and are now looking for a way into the keep because?...why?" Nora says.

"Because Jagara needs to be taken care of and the others would only draw her attention to us. She believes me to be dead. And she has never seen you guys." I look at the Keep and look back at them, "I know of a way into the keep but only two of us can take it the others will have to find another way in."

"Okay so whos going with you?" Torin says looking at the keep his eyes glazed, "I think it's about time she's got a taste of her own medicine, the bitch deserves anything we throw at her."

"Nora, I want you and Rilaly to go in the secret way. Torin and I will play the parts of traveling performers looking for a chance to impress the 'gracious' ruler of this land." I say pulling on a mask that I had with me since the village and pulled out another for Torin.

Torin snorts at seeing that the masks are wolf masks mine with holes where the eyes are his having slits for the eyes. We get ourselves changed into performer clothes mine being those of a dance his of a musician. Nora and Rilaly cloak themselves and make for the entrance that I told them about. Torin moves in front of me and starts to play his guitar as I sway slightly from side to side twisting and turning everynow and then.

"HALT!" A guard says pointing his gun at us.

"Who are you?" Another says watching me dance slightly his eyes following my every move.

"We are traveling performs wishing to give her grace a performance as thanks for allowing us to travel these marvlious lands of hers." Torin says as I see one of the other guards run into the building.

"We aren't allowed to let anyone enter the Keep. Not without Lady Jagara's concent." The guard watching me says lowering his guard as I turn my eyes to his.

"We wouldn't dream of forcing you to let us in. We are content with waiting for her grace's allowence into her grand home." Torin smiles kindly at the female guard who had moved closer to us, "How about while we wait, we give you a performance to thank you for not shooting us on sight."

I grin and begin to pick of the pace of my dancing bending backwards and twisting my hips around as Torin's music turns faster in beat. The guards that are outside all move to our performance bring them in a close circle around us, there weapons lowered and I wait jumping and spinning in a tight circle leaning down to my bring my hands near my ankles pulling out my fans before spinning back up.

Bringing the fans close to my body I spin to look at Torin and just as my fans open and I turn to spin again he ducks down to the ground. As I make this final spin I flip the fans so that the senbons fly out and strike the guards around us. Many fell with senbon enbedded in their throats or eyes, and few dropped with the senbons in their legs or stomach.

"Torin!" I say as the ones that survived grab their weapons and move to fire at us.

"Got it!" He drops his mask and charges at the guards closest to him shifting to human form and ripping their throats out.

I stayed in human form and grabbed daggers from one of the fallen guards, slicing into the guards that got to close to me and stabbing them in the ribs lifting the blade up at an angle to reach their hearts. Within just a few minutes all the guards that had surrounded us in our performance were dead along with the guards that had come to aid their fallen brethren.

"Come on we need to get in and to the main room that's got to be were Jagara is." I call and shift to my wolf form, both of us running through the halls killing any guards we come across.

* * *

~With Nora and Rilaly~

"I hope Ayumu knows what she's doing. I still think we could have brought the others with us." Nora whines as they sneak through the many empty hallways hearing a commotion from the main hallway and rooms.

"Ayumu can take care of herself, not to mention Torin won't let something happen to her." Rilaly says without looking back at Nora.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here? Why aren't you at your stations?" A guard says as they came around the corner of the hallway that they were in.

"Wait they don't look like the other servants." The other guards says as three more join the two of them.

"Crap." Rilaly says under breath,'I had hoped that I could get through here with the pup without having to involve her in a fight.'

"Um..."Nora looks at them fearfully,'Ayumu what do I do?'

'_Nora you must be prepared to fight. Because one of these days I won't be there to protect you. These skills that I am teaching you are defensive but if you use your brain and your insticts you'll find a way to use them as attacks. You'll be ready when the time comes, you'll know it, leanbh.'_ Nora looks around at the guards and sees Rilaly crouchs down growling at them.

"Shit! She's a wolf!" One of the guards shouts and fumbles with his weapon, giving Rilaly an opening.

Rilaly waste no time leaping at the guard and bitting deeply into his neck yanking it to the side with a violent snap. Before turning on to another guard. Nora watches with wide eyes as blood flows from the dead guards neck and blood flies from Rilaly's mouth as she turns to the other ones. Nora spots one of the guards rounds on her.'"_Leanbh, how do we avoid getting hit by these branchs when they snap back at us.?" Ayumu says pulling said branch back. "ummmm...we dodge to the side that has more open space?"Nora says and tries only to get hit with the edges of the branch stinging her arms. "No, leanbh, we move with the branch and at the last second dodge it. Now try again."'_ The guard swings the butt of his gun at her and she jumps away at the last second, jumping over the gun and sinking her fangs into the guards throat before pulling her head back, tearing the guards larynx out. Rilaly had already taken care of the others blood marring her fur on her face and paws and stared at Nora with surprise in her eyes.

"Good work pup now come on I think I can hear Ayumu and Torin up ahead." Rilaly says as Nora moves away from the guard she had just killed.

Nora shakes off the shock of what she had done and runs after Rilaly.

* * *

~back with Ayumu and Torin~

"Dammit. How are we going to know which room she's in." Torin mutters under his breath as we walk over the guards bodies that we had just ran into.

"She's up ahead. I don't know how I know but I can feel her." I whisper and we run straight ahead towards the center rooms and run into Rilaly and Nora right outside the large rooms doors.

"Looks like you two ran into some trouble." Torin says taking in Rilaly's bloodied state and the blood on Nora's muzzle."Either of you hurt?"

"No we're both fine. You've been teaching Nora haven't you Ayumu? She kills like you do." Rilaly looks at me as I lick Nora's cheek lovingly then grin widely at her, "Great we already have one monster killer we don't need two."

"Good work, leanbh." I whisper to Nora and back away to look at the door, "Jagara is in there, I wouldn't put it past her to have more guards in there with her, but judging by how many we killed coming here I'd say she sent them all out to face us. She's not weak and won't go down easily but I have a few tricks that I think might get her to our level and allow us a quick kill."

"She doesn't deserve to have her death be quick." Rilaly growls at me.

"I said it would give us a quick kill, I never said it would give her a quick or painless death." I snap at her and she stands down, "Torin I want you and Nora to attack her legs try to rip into the back of her knees pulling the muscles there. Rilaly tear her dominate arm to shreds, but don't do so until I give the word, hide in the shadows. I'd like to have a few words with her before she finds her end."

"alright, we'll be waiting." Rilaly says taking Nora with her and Torin moving to the opposite side as I open the doors wide, the three of them disappearing in the shadows instantly.

"Jagara!" I shout at the woman in the middle of the room who looks up from the computer console in front of her, quickly standing up and reaching for her sword before she sees it's just one wolf, then she smirks.

"what have we here?" She looks closer at me and her eyes widen, "It can't be...you should have died in the blast. You should be dead!"

"Yeah, funny how that works isn't it? You've tried to kill me not once, but three different times, hmmm, doesn't seem like you have any luck in that area." I walk closer to her grinning crossing my blood covered arms over my chest, "Did you know that your first try was when I was just a pup, you sent your men after my pack, killing my father, and then burning the fields and my pack to the ground in ash. Only three of us survived all of us pups. You know two of us, Kiba and myself. The third you are about to meet."

"No that entire pack was killed, my men made sure of it." She yells at me, "You can't be from that pack!"

"No?" Torin says from the shadows as I raise my eyebrow at her, "Hmmm, is it because of who our mother was? Is that why you destroyed the pack? Because our mother was of the flowers blood?"

"Your mother was a mistake!" She yells looking around the room in a slight panic, "That entire pack protected her like she was something precious, when she was just a freak. You are so very much like her, a monster in it's truest form."

"Hm, so that's all you have to say is it. How sad, to die so soon seems to be what you were avoiding. To bad death has finally caught up to you. BROTHER!" I call and Rilaly, Nora, and Torin all come out of the shadows attacking her in the way I had ordered.

She tries to kick away Nora and Torin but they dodged her and torn the back of her legs open blood already starting to stain the floor below her as Rilaly sinks her teeth into Jagara's arm and snaps it quickly. Jagara screaming in pain as her right arm hangs useless at her side, her sword on the ground out of her reach, finally her legs giving out on her she falls to the floor her blood forming a small circle around her then.

"You should never have done what you did, my mother did not deserve that type of death, nor did any of the others. Now you'll pay for what you have done, say hello to Darcia when you see him for me." I growl at her and swipe my claws at her jugular and see as the blood starts to pour out and down her neck as she raises her good hand to try and stop it, gasping at us.

I hear running behind us and turn ready to attack whoever was there when I see Kiba standing there by himself, his eyes gazing at Jagara as she dies.

"No...you..." She gasps at him surprised by his appereance before the life fades from her eyes and her body slumps to the floor causing her blood to fly out towards me and stains my white paws.

"Ayumu." Kiba whispers coming up to me, "Why did..."

"She would have recognized you and the others, the guards would have too. They all thought I was dead, and they had no idea that Torin, Rilaly, and Nora existed." I say as we all shift to our human forms, "I knew we could get in and kill her without much trouble, and we always moved quicker on our own. I had the element of surprise on her, and now she's finally got what she deserves. I'm sorry you couldn't..."

"IDIOT!" Kiba yells at me and then turns to the others, "Get of here, **now**."

They look at me and when I nod they take off getting out of here before Kiba decides they need to be punished for coming with me. Kiba walks over to Jagara's corpse looking down at her dead eyes and I see his fist curl and uncurl quickly.

"Kiba " I start and he turns around and stares right at me, his blue eyes blazing.

"You can't just let us help you can you!" He snaps and comes over to me grabbing my arm, "What if your little plan hadn't worked, hmmm? We would have gotten here only to find you dead!"

"That wouldn't have happened! Torin and I knew what we were doing!" I try to yank my arm free, failing I glare back at him, "What would you have had us do, she knows what you guys look like, she would have recognized you and then ran to save her pathetic excuse of a life! I wasn't going to let that happen, not when the creatures following us might get their hands on her and could have turned her into a worse enemy than she already is. I did this to spare us more blood shed from her cruel hands! I did this to save us!"

Kiba growls at me and his hold tightens on my arm, "Cheza told us what Hamona said in your shared dream. But her and Hamona had retained contact after you awoke, Jagara had a poison made to coat her blade, if she had had the chance to use it you would have died in seconds. Why do you always assume that you have to do things without telling me. Stop acting like your the only one who can take on these tasks, stop acting like your invincible!"

"Well I learned from the best didn't I." I say causing him to flinch, "You always put yourself in front of Cheza, like you couldn't get hurt because you were the best fucking thing since sliced bread."

"That's different." He says calming down.

"Oh no it isn't, it's exactly the same. Just because I'm trying to protect everyone instead of just Cheza doesn't change what it is. I'm willing to put my life on the line, just like you are. It's part of who we are. We are the alpha's, it's what we are ment to do, protect the pack." I sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but if you and the others had come with us we wouldn't have been able to do this without alerting Jagara to who was coming for her death. All that matters to me is that at least one of the threats to us is gone and can't harm us anymore. Kiba, you know that this was the best way for this to go down, even if it pissed you off."

"You have a habit of doing that." He smirks at me, "Guess I should just get used to you doing things like this."

"It would save me a lot of being yelled at yes." I say and then place my hands on his cheeks, " I had to do this, and I will always do what I must to protect those I care about."

"..." Kiba lifts his right hand to cover my left hand and leans his forehead against mine, "I don't like you doing this, I never have. But I guess I can't really stop you, at least not for something like this."

I grin and he leans into kiss me softly, and we then exit the main room and I see all the others standing around looking at us carefully. Cheza walks over to me checking me over for wounds, and then we set off down the hall to the libary that Rilaly and Nora found.

"whoa..." I gasp seeing all the books in the room, "We have a lot of work to do if we want to find anything useful in here."

"Great, reading my favorite thing to do." Hige mumbles and Blue smacks him in the back of the head, "Ow hey!"

"Stop being an idiot and just get started looking." She says and throws a book at him.

Cher, Hubb, and Quent would climb up the ladders to get the books we couldn't. Toboe, Nora, Cheza, and Torin would sort the books into categories, and Tsume would care the stacks over to Kiba, Hige, Blue, Rilaly, and me for us to read and skim through. After a few hours of this all the books were sorted and in piles around all of us, and we were all now searching through the books for anything that could help us against the chaos and darkness hunt Cheza and myself. I look up and see Nora and Toboe both asleep leaning over a small pile of books in front of each of them. Hige kept nodding off and Blue seemed to space out every now and then. The only ones of us who were seeming to be fine were myself, Cher, Quent and Cheza. I sigh tossing a book at the empty shelf in front of me causing it to shake.

*THUND*

"I didn't do it!" Nora cries waking up suddenly and jumping over to Toboe holding his arm.

"What was..." Kiba says as I walk over to find an old leather bound book on the ground in front of the shelf.

"..." I pick it up and place it on the table flipping through the pages when one catches my eyes, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What?" Torin says and looks over my shoulder at the page I stopped, "This cannot be good, not good at all."

"What is it?" Everyone else says as they move closer to the table and I sigh shaking my head and plopping into the chair behind me.

"Those are the things following us, I can't believe it." I mumble, "Stupid idiot nobles just had to try to create these monsters, stupid stupid asail."

"What did the nobles try to recreate." Kiba walks over to me not understanding the writing in the book, "Ayumu what does it say."

"The nobles were trying to create a creature that could contol us wolves." I say looking at all of them, "They created a type of Cu Sith, one that could control the minds of canines around it."

"Ayumu are those the things that you read to me about once?" Nora says holding on the Toboe's arm tighter.

"I'm afriad so." I place my hands on my head, "What I don't get is why? Wolves back then posed no threat to the nobels, none. Yet they did test on lots of wolves, the Cu Sith controlled them but it made them into creatures that where canine but no longer wolven, into Freybug's. How many could there be left now..."

I mumble to myself reading through the old gaelic text as everyone sits at the table waiting for me to find more answers. I turn the pages reading into breeding logs and death logs. Finding more died than lived to breed but also finding that the Cu Sith had breed with femal freybug's, turning the creature into a hellhound of sorts, only one offspring produced each match, and the mother would die giving birth and the father killed by it's offspring. I shake my head as the records go off stating that the freybug's were to fragile to stay alive for more than a few months without a Cu sith's control.

"We have to kill the cu sith, without it the others die off within months." I look at Kiba, "But I don't know what it takes to kill a cu sith, since they are just faery creatures, and this thing is based off of them."

"Is there anything else in that book?" He says looking at the page I left off on.

"No, this is the last page, the rest are blank." I close the book and look at the ceiling.

"We'll figure something out, now lets get back to the clearing and get some rest, I get the feeling we're going to need it." Cher says as we all stand up and leave the keep, heading back to the clearing.

I pause and look at the horizon where I can feel the hellhounds waiting for the sun to set, Cheza places her hand in mine and we both look to where we feeling the darkness.

'Hamona, please show us what to do, we can't do this alone.' I look at the sky, wishing uponn the first star that shines.

"Ayumu." Kiba draws my attention to him, and he pulls my hand from Cheza's wrapping an arm around my waist as we enter the forest, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what to do. I won't let those things hurt you or Cheza I promise."

"I know." I say as we lay down in our spots in the living room, Nora opting for laying curled up close to me afraid of what we now know to be our next challenge, "I know."

We all fall asleep, just as the Moon raises up in the sky, and I feel Kiba curl protectively around me as the day's activities catch up to me and I fall deep into sleep, hoping that Hamona will give me some sort of clue, anything that may help against our new enemy.

* * *

WG: Okie dokie now I added some new things in this chapter so I have some extra infor for all ya'll that are reading:

* * *

Ayumu calls Nora leabh which means baby in gaelic.

Cu Sith (Gaelic, "Fairy Dog"; also Cir Sith or Ce Sith) – a monstrous Black Dog of the Scottish highlands, the Cu Sith is the size of a cow and covered with dark green fur. Its paws are bigger than hands and it carries its long braided tail coiled over its back like a saddle. The Cu Sith is as swift as the wind and hunts nocturnal wanderers on the moors, making a noise like a galloping horse and leaving huge footprints. Upon barking three times, it overtakes its prey and pulls it down. It is said to round up nursing mothers to supply fresh milk to infant fairies.

Freybug – A monstrous Black Dog that terrorized English country lanes in medieval times. Looks kinda like a Jackel.

* * *

AN: Okay so I'm sorry I haven't been updating and Now I have news, I'm going to be heading back to school here on Monday the 22, so I might not get any new chapters out for longer than this time took, but I promise that I **am** working on the chapters but they are coming slowly. I think their might be maybe 4 or 5 more here not sure how much longer I want to go on this one. I might get this story up to 20 parts or chapters but not sure. When I get one done I promise to update it, until then LATERZ!

OH AND PLEASE REVIEW! WITH SCHOOL COMING THEY WILL HELP ME KICK MYSELF INTO GEAR TO WORK ON THESE STORIES!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't Own Wolf's Rain, just my oc's. Though you probably know this already.

Yes! NEW CHAPTER! *Does happy dance*

Recap:

I fall deep into sleep, hoping that Hamona will give me some sort of clue, anything that may help against our new enemy.

Story Start:

"Seriously! You could have told me they were Cu Sith creations! Would have saved me a whole lot of fricking time!" I yell as Hamona appears in my dream, and Cheza not that far behind her.

"You had to discover this on your own. I could not tell you in case it disrupted the way that events were going to unfold." Hamona says calmly as I start to pace around.

"Cu Sith...they are make believe creatures, but no you **nobles** had to go and make them a reality didn't ya. Couldn't leave well enough alone. Grah!" I throw my hands in the air and then sit in the grass as Cheza walks over to me.

"You know alot about old Celtic myths, isn't there anything that can kill one of these creatures?" She says as she kneels down.

"Bah, Cu Sith don't normally die, they just fade into normal dogs...that's the myth, I have no idea about that abomination that's controlling whatever fricking army that it has." I lean my head back looking at the clouds, "Most fae creatures had no weakness, only a stab to the heart or cutting off their head would kill them."

"Could that work?" Cheza asks, Hamona starts walking towards us quietly.

"I don't know...how am I supposed to. This thing is a noble creation it's an actual creature, for all I know they gave it steel skin and bones." I run a hand through my hair, "Hamona what can we do now?"

"..." She looks at us quiet for a moment before she speaks, "You saw the records right? Of breeding and deaths right."

"Yeah, well almost the last name on the last page was all blurred out, couldn't read it...why?" I stand up, "You know what the last one was, is?"

"The last one was a pup born from the current Cu Sith and a normal wolf." Hamona says, " A pup who was immune to the Cu Sith's control, and wasn't tainted with his power. She was weak, so the nobles injected her with flower dna."

"..."Cheza's eyes widen as I tense up.

"Your fricking kidding me." I growl looking at her, "My mother?"

"Yes, the Cu Sith blood was destroyed by the flower dna, purifing your mother." Hamona says, "The flower's powers counter act the Cu Sith."

"So this big bad is like my grandfather..." I say and she nods, "Great, just fricking great, such a wonderful fricking messed up family...when this is over I'm burning every noble estate I come across."

"This one will help." Cheza says and turns back to Hamona, "There more to this isn't there?"

"Yes, I'm afraid there is." Hamona looks at both of us, "Ayumu, your mother wasn't an only child, she was a twin."

"Yeah, I already know this, mother told me when I ask her about her family when I was a pup." I shrug, "What does her twin have to do with this?"

"Her twin sister is the one who is leading the Cu Sith here. The Cu Sith in charge of the army is not your grandfather, he was killed by this new one, all the other Cu Sith were killed by this new one." Hamona says, "Your aunt believes that he loves her, but she is just being used. You must get her help, she is the key to winning or losing this war."

"My aunt?" I whisper and look towards the sky again.

"Ayumu?" Cheza places her hand on my arm.

"How do we stop this Cu Sith. I know you know how to do it Hamona. I can see it in your eyes." I turn and look Hamona right in the eyes as she sighs.

"He must kill the one thing he desires above all else. These Cu Sith only have power when they possess the one thing they want the most. If that thing is taken from them or destoried by them they cease to exist." Hamona says, " I don't know what he desires though. Your aunt might, but if anything she can get you closer to him. He can't harm you, Cheza, or Torin, but...the others..."

"Great, your telling me I'll have to go against this enemy alone? Kiba will love this." I facepalm.

"No, Kiba and your friends are stong willed they won't be able to be controlled but, this Cu Sith has alot of Freybug's guarding him and his desire." She says.

"Is there a way to stop the Cu Sith without killing him. If my aunt really loves him, I don't...I don't want to hurt her." I say looking at her.

"If he finds that the darkness he is turning to isn't the best way to keep his desire he can turn away from it and Cheza could give him some of her blood, destroying the Cu Sith and leaving the wolf." Hamona says, "But that is probably something that will not happen, they desire power more than anything else."

"Okay, so it's pretty much this: Find Aunt, Find Cu Sith's desire, and then two options convince Cu Sith to, pardon the pun, turn from the dark side, or destroy what the Cu Sith desires, and...then what?" I turn to her since I had started to pace during making the list.

"Nothing, this is paradise, Ayumu, when you and everyone blacked out your powers brought every living thing from the dying world here, it's just a new world, one were you can make your own paradise where you wish. Once the Cu Sith is taken care of, your free to live life the way you wish too." Hamona smiles as Cheza and I gasp at the relization of what that would mean to us and the others, "Now it is time to wake up, you have much to do, and not much time to do it. Ayumu, your aunt is close, she is looking for you, I have spoken to her, she wishes to release Kirvro, the Cu Sith, from his darkness. Good luck girls."

~End Dream~

"..." I sit up and look towards Cheza, she looks back at me.

"So any creepy yet informative dreams?" I jump as I look towards Kiba whose the only other person in the room besides us.

"Yeah, but where is everyone else?" I ask standing up and walking over to him.

"They're all outside Quent and the other humans went into the town to get some supplies. Ayumu, someone is here, she says she's here to see you." Kiba looks out the windows his eyes hard, "She smells wierd. I don't like it, if you want to see her, I'm not going to let you do it alone."

"hehe." I giggle and take his hand then, slap the back of his head.

"Wha?!" He looks at me.

"Idiot, who says I'm going to just let her get me alone, for all we know she's some psycho killer." I glance at him as I walk out the door releasing his hand.

"This one thinks she's right Kiba." Cheza says, "She's a bit reckless but not stupid."

"ugh, I didn't mean it like that." I hear Kiba mumble as I step outside and look to see where this woman is.

My eyes find her a bit away from the pack, who are all watching her as she is standing looking towards the direction that we sense the darkness coming from. As I start walking towards her, the others all move closer and I hear Kiba walking behind me and Cheza takes my hand.

"You said you wanted to see me?" I say stoping a few feet away from her.

She turns around and I see the same green eyes as my mother looking at me, but her hair was not black like mothers instead it was red. In her eyes I could see many emotions, surprise, wariness, sadness, anger, tiredness, and a bit of fondness. Why the fondness, I don't know.

"You, look so much like your mother, you could be her split image if it wasn't for the white your hair turns too at the end." She says smiling at me, and I was surprised that it wasn't fake, it was a true smile.

"I've been told that a few times, now may I ask who you are?" I say as Kiba moves a bit towards her when she comes towards me, but I hold my arm out to stop him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, but from your eyes you know who I am, but not what I am called." I nod my head as she stops a foot in front of me.

"Your my mother's twin sister." I say weary of what she was doing so close to me.

"And your Ayumu." She smiles, "Hamona told me your name, funny, sister wanted so badly to get away from me and yet she names you Ayumu."

"What do you mean by that!" I snap.

"Yes, I am your mother's twin sister, and you as well as your twin brother Torin's aunt." She looks towards Torin and then looks back at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, my name is Ayumi."

WG: I've got all but the last three chapters fully written, and the last three are summarized in my notes so those will be done soon as well. Sorry for the off and on then dead updates that I've done on this and my other stories.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't Own Wolf's Rain, just my oc's. Though you probably know this already.

Authors Note: Sorry this is a day late!

Recap:

She looks towards Torin and then looks back at me, "It's a pleasure to meet you finally, my name is Ayumi."

Story Start:

"Ayumi?" I look at her as we sit down at the table in the house, "But that's..."

"Really similar to your own name?" I nod, "Yeah I know. Your mother and I were close until I started to help...well you probably know who, and she wanted nothing to do with that and fled. I had hoped to find her and explain why I'm doing what I am to her someday but..."

"She died." I look at her, "Why are you helping him anyway?"

"Because at first he said he loved me, and I believed him, but now." She looks at her hands, "Now it's like he says he loves me but it's more the power he loves."

"Your what he desired when he became a Cu Sith." My eyes widen.

"Yes, and now that he has me, his powers are too strong for me to stop anymore. Then he found out about you and Cheza...I didn't know what to do." She sighs at my confused look, "Your mother left but I was never upset with her, I was glad she left it ment she was safe far away from him and the darkness he was gathering."

"Mother said she didn't want to leave you there." I look at her, "She never wanted to be away from you, just wanted both of you safe."

"I know. It was easier to think at the time that she was abandoning me." She looks out the window at the pack, "You've got quite a pack there."

"..." I sigh, "Yeah, but that's not what you want to know is it?"

"Which is the one most precious to you?" She turns to me.

"All of them. I cherise all of them." I say, "And I'd die for each other them in a second."

"That's what I though, your mother was like that too." She nods, "Ayumu, Hamona told you how to defeat him right?"

"Yes, but..." I look at her, "Do you love him, I mean really love him, like you would die without him love."

"..."She looks out at the pack again, "I don't know anymore, there are days when I do, but then...he's not the same anymore."

"What do you think made him want power so much?" I ask glancing out to see Toboe sneaking towards the window.

"I don't know, he just vanished for awhile and then when he came back, he killed all the other Cu Sith and that was that, he suddenly was what we were all trying to escape." She looks at me, "That's when your mother left. I'm glad she was able to have a good life for what time she had it."

"I'm sure she wished the same for you." She shakes her head, "No, I'm telling the truth, she always would have this sad look when she told us about you and the rest of her old pack."

"She should have forgotten us, it wasn't her fault we didn't run with her." She mumbles, "He's a curious pup isn't he?"

"Wha?" I look at her and she nods towards the window, "That pup."

"He's just curious, that's a good thing in a pup." She smiles.

"He's not supposed to be near the house and he knows it." I stand up and walk towards the window, "TOBOE!"

"Eek!" He jumps up and gets ready to run when I grab the back of his shirt, "I'm sorry! Tsume dared me!"

"..." I look towards Tsume and he pales from his spot among the trees, "Tell Tsume he had better keep you away from the house now, or he'll pay for it later."

"Y-ye-yes. Ayumu" Toboe stutters and I let him run off to Tsume and I then slam the window shut.

"Stupid, arrogant, no good..." I mumble making my way back to my chair.

"Oh, who is this Tsume? Was he the one who came out with you?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, Tsume is the one with the scar on his chest. The one who came out with me is Kiba, the Alpha of his pack." I say.

"This isn't one pack?" She tilts her head, "Hm, sure seems like it with the structure."

"I..." I blush a bit, "Kiba and I do want to fuse the packs but...this fighting has got to end first. We want a safe place for the pack to live and for our friends to live as well."

"What is left before your wish comes true?" She leans back as I sigh, and look at her pointedly, "Oh, you have to stop him, and then everything will be finished, huh."

"Yeah, which is why I'm going to ask this again." I stand up and look down at her, "Do you love him?"

"..." She closes her eyes silent.

"..." I watch her as she keeps quiet, hearing the others outside.

"No, I don't love who he is now." She looks at me, "I loved who he was. They are two different wolves. If you need my help in ending this then I'm with you."

"I asked not because I want your help in killing him, though if it comes to that your help would be appreciated." I look towards Cheza sitting in the sun light Kiba and Torin not far from her, "There might be a way to get the wolf you love back."

"There is?!" She stands up and moves towards me suddenly causing Rilaly, who had been leaning against the wall the entire time, to move between us growling, "ah!"

"..." I look back and sigh, "Rilaly, back down a bit."

"..." She does but doesn't move from between me and Ayumi.

"So that's why she came in with us." Ayumi says.

"I promised Kiba I wouldn't be alone with you, just didn't say he'd be the one going with me." I turn towards her, "There is a catch to this plan."

"What is it, I'd give up anything to have Kirvro back, the real Kirvro." She looks at me her eyes pleading.

"What you have to give up might not be something you think worth it. If it doesn't work Kirvro will still die." I say guaging her reaction.

"What is the price." She stand a bit talled.

"Your life." I look straight in her eyes as I say this.

Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to answer, when a twisted howl rings through the area. I turn to look out the window and see nothing but feel a dark energy creeping closer.

"He noticed I'm missing. I'm sorry." Ayumi says and gets ready to leave.

"Ayumi, if your life is worth more than power to him, we can make him wolven again. But if the power is what he desires more now, you'll die." I don't turn to her, "We'll find a way to get to Kirvro with the map you've given us. I suggest you face your options for when we arrive there. No turning back."

I hear her shuffle out and the door shut behind her. Only a few moments later she is running towards where the dark energy is, Kiba following her to the forest edge and waiting until the twisted howls disappear. A bit of time past before the energy disappeared as well.

"Ayumu, are you sure you should have told her that?" Rilaly says, leaning against the wall next to the window, "What if she tells him that information?"

"It won't matter." I say sighing, *she really loves him. But is it enough to love him, and die for him?*

"Rilaly, Nora wants to show you something." I hear Kiba's voice and movement as Rilaly leaves the cabin, "Did it sense you and Cheza?"

"No, Ayumi was what it was after, they have one track minds, if it had been sent to get us, we wouldn't be here." I look in the direction Ayumi ran in, "She is the only chance we have of beating this thing."

"Will she be strong enough to help us?" Kiba says from right behind me.

"..." I turn around and look him in the eye, *Is Kirvro her Kiba?* "I think so, but only time will tell. All I can do is hope that she'll be willing to either step aside or..."

"Or what?" Kiba takes my hand and I look out the window again, "You and Cheza both are rather quite about how to defeat this Cu Sith. What is it that you don't want to say."

"If I don't want to say it, what makes you think I'll say it anyway?" I raise an eyebrow as I look towards him again.

"..." He just gives me a look that says 'Just tell me'.

"Fine." I move from the window and sit on the couch, Kiba sitting next to me still holding my hand, "If she really wants to save him, we can try two options, make him see the darkness is pushing her away, or the bad option of killing her to kill him."

"Oh is that all?" Kiba says sarcasticly, "What's there to worry about now?"

"Kiba, I'm not even sure which way this is going to turn out." I look at the ceiling, "Ayumi really loves him, maybe even enough to die with him instead of letting him become more of a monster. But I'd rather not let that happen, she deserves at chance to be with him, as he was before he awakened as a Cu Sith."

"..." Kiba rubs his thumb along the back of my hand, "What will you do if he won't give up his power, are you willing to thrown your own aunt in his path?"

"I..." I close my eyes, "I don't think I could, she's my family and she's genuionly worried about us. She wants to stop him for my and Torin's sake. She is mother's older twin, I think she believes it's her reponsiblity to provide us a good and safe life, since mother isn't here."

"..." Kiba pulls me into his lap hugging me, "We'll do what we can to end this without letting her die, but if it comes to that...I'll take care of it."

"Kiba..." I look at him.

"No, I'll do it, I'm Alpha, and I'm not going to make you carry that burden." He says tightening his hold on me.

"..." I lay my head on his chest, *Please Mother, Hamona, don't make us kill her.*

...

WG: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN.

NV: Really had to say that huh? Really orignial.

WG: Thank you Captain Obvious.

NV: Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm

TS: No, not those bad puns.*slaps his forehead*

WG: Sorry couldn't resist, mate.

NV: *giggles*

TS: *glares* You...

NV: uh oh. Um...*looks at WG* run?

WG: Run!

TS: GET BACK HERE!

...some time later

TS: Drats, where'd they go?...Whatever, on behalf of WG, hope to see you at the next chapter, and LATERZ...now were are they.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't Own Wolf's Rain, just my oc's. Though you probably know this already.

Recap:

"..." I lay my head on his chest, *Please Mother, Hamona, don't make us kill her.*

Story Start:

"This is the place that we need to get too." I point at a small island on the map, "That is where Ayumi told us that the Cu Sith's den is."

"That's actually not that far from here." Quent says, "Wonder why those Freybug's you talked about haven't come for you here."

"..."Kiba is silent looking towards the woods again.

"I don't know either, but I think I know why they weren't in that big a hurry in chasing us." I sigh, "They were hurding us towards the coast. Probably had an ambush set up or something."

"Are they that smart?" Tsume says, "From what that book you made us all read said they aren't."

"No, Kirvro is most definatly the one who set it up, all they do is what he tells them, like army ants following the queen's orders." I sit down on the couch, looking at the map on the coffee table.

"Did, your aunt tell us what her desicion was?" Hubb says, "You had to have given her options, though you and Cheza have kept quiet about what they are."

"No, Kirvro found her here before we could come to a desicion, but I know she'll have one by the time we get to the island, or before if it's the descision that I hope for." I notice Kiba moving, "Kiba?"

"I'm just going out to check on something." He says glancing at me, "I'll be fine, I'm not as reckless as some wolves in here."

I glare at him as he smirks and leaves closing the door behind him, "Jerk."

"He's your jerk though." Rilaly says.

"..." I blush, "Back to the proper subject. I don't know what we may go up against or if we'll even be up against anything."

"What?" Quent leans forward, "That statement has something to do with your aunt's choice doesn't it."

"yes" I say quietly, then sigh, "My aunt has two options open to her. A, she can leave with us, drawing Kirvro out and away from the Freybug's where we can face him alone, followed by a few other choices she has to make. B, she stays on the island and we have to fight our way through the Freybug's and then face off against Kirvro."

"Your hoping your aunt choices the first aren't you." Cher says from next to Hubb.

"Yes, the Freybug's are just innocent dogs and wolves who are slowly dieing, I would perfer not to make their lives more painful then they already are." I look at all of them, "My aunt's choices once we reach her and Kirvro are very different. She can choice to die for him, meaning we'd have to challenge him and she would somehow have to get in his way, resulting in him killing her."

"What!?" They all say looking at me.

"You would actually throw your own family into the fire like that!" Hige yells at me.

"NO!" I stand up and look at him, "If you would let me tell you the other option, the one I pray she takes, then you may understand more, Stupid!"

"..." Hige cringes and then sinks in his seat when he fells everyone glare at him.

"What is the other option?" Toboe asked slowely.

"This one can tell you." Cheza steps next to me, "If Ayumi is more important to the Cu Sith than his power, This one can give him some of her blood, and heal him."

"Give him your blood?" Torin says, "Is that safe, I mean Darcia was poisioned by your blood."

"This one knows that, Hamona told this one and Ayumu what we know. Ayumu believes that her aunt can save the Cu Sith, and that This one can heal him." Cheza looks at me, "And This one believes in Ayumu."

"Thanks." I smile at her, and then look at everyone, "My aunt truely loves Kirvro, I'm hoping he loves her just as much."

"If he doesn't..." Hige says.

"..." I look down, "Your right I can't hurt my own family. I'm also hoping she chooses the safer option because if it comes to fighting Kirvro, Kiba is the one who will have to shoulder that burden. I don't want that to happen."

"Speaking of Kiba, he's been gone for the whole conversation. What is he doing?" Nora says looking up at me from the floor, where her and Toboe are sitting.

"I don't know." I say and l walk over to the window to see Kiba standing at the edge where the forest meets the clearing, "I'll go and see, the rest of you should go and get to sleep, we leave tomorrow for the coast lands."

"right." Everyone starts for their rooms, as I leave the house heading towards Kiba.

"..." He is holding dirt in his hand as he looks at the forest.

"Kiba?" I say softly not wanting to startly him.

"I know why they haven't been into the clearing. Even when your aunt was here, it was like they couldn't step foot out of the forest." Kiba turns to me and holds the dirt out to me, "Smell."

"What?" I look at him weird, "You want me to smell the dirt?...Really?"

"Just do it. " He rolls his eyes at me.

"okay..."I smell the dirt in his hand and my eyes widen, "That scent...It smells like my mother...no it's like all our parents."

"My parents said that your father returned to the pack with your mother, but he didn't say where they came from." Kiba looks from the dirt to my face, "I get the feeling that she lived here, that this land is protected by her. That's why it's so safe from the Freybug's and the Cu Sith. What I don't get is why it has my parents scent as well."

"..." I look at the house, *Hamona said this is the world that I brought us too, the world where we could make our own paradise, did mother...did she create this place for us?*"Kiba."

"hmmm?" He says still looking at me.

"Remember that finally battle when..." I trail off and he nods not needing me to finish that sentence, "Hamona, she said that Cheza and I did open the gate to Paradise, but we took everyone with us not just the wolves."

"Wait, does that mean..." Kiba's eyes widen as he now looks around his eyes a bit brighter.

"This is the paradise we wished for, all of us, including the spirites of our parents. That is why this place is so safe, our parents are protecting it." I say taking his hand smiling at him, "See I told you this is a great place."

"You did didn't you." He says returning my smile as he places his other hand on my cheek then through my hair, "So all we have to do, to make sure no one is a threat to us anymore is..."

"Our final test, defeating the Cu Sith, either by death or rebirth." I say, "Yes."

"..." Kiba looks up at the moon, "The new moon will be here soon."

"Yeah," I look up too, "Chances are when the final choice is made the new moon will be high in the sky. But that's a good luck charm for me and Torin remember? We were born under a new moon."

"Let's hope that luck has passed to this new world." He says and we both continue looking that the night sky.

...

WG: We're alive!

NV: Yeah good thing we hid in the creak where TS couldn't get to us.

WG: Yeah, ...that was close -.-'

NV: No kidding, let's not do that again.

WG: Agreed.

NV: Where is TS now anyways?

WG: He went back to college, remember his college is halfway across the state, he can't be here and there at once.

NV: Oh yeah.

WG: Yep, so everyone thanks for reading, and I hope that those who review will keep doing it...or if you don't, it's never to late to start! I love to hear what people think of my story, even if it's to say it's horrible. I can take critisism very well...even if I can't spell it. SO, see ya at the next chapter! LATERZ!

NV: BYE!


End file.
